Road Rovers: Trouble In Tehran
by Phoenix710
Summary: Hunter's birthday is coming up, and Colleen makes plans to treat the love of her life to a very special day. However, the evil leader of Iran plans to attack America with a huge bomber, and the Rovers must stop him. Can the canine heroes win the day?
1. Summer Fun

****

**Road Rovers: Trouble in Tehran**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With Hunter's birthday coming up in a week, Colleen enlists the aid of Hunter's mom Starlight, the other Rovers, and everyone else, to make her soulmate's birthday celebration one that he'll remember forever, and she also intends to show him just how much he means to her. Their plans are cut short, however, as Mahmoud Ahmedinejad, the insane dictator that rules Iran, hatches a plan to bomb America and it's allies off the map with a giant bomber. Will the Rovers be able to stop his evil scheme, and return home in time for Hunter's birthday?**

**Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Hunter's song-'Change The World'-V6**

**Colleen's Song-'Reason'-Nami Tamaki**

**Chapter One: Summer Fun**

Colleen began to stir, as the sun rose into the sky on this beautifully clear morning in late June. She sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then she looked over beside her. Hunter was still sleeping peacefully, and Colleen smiled when she saw the sunlight play across his golden fur. She reached out and gently ran her fingers over his cheek, before whispering, "Good Morning, Huntie-Wuntie." Hunter yawned, and then he sat up, and looked into his wife's lovely blue eyes. He said, "Good morning, sweetheart. How's my lovely English Rose doing this morning?" Colleen leaned against him, and replied, "I'm doing just fine, Huntie. How 'bout you?" He smiled, and fixed his warm, loving brown eyes on her, before replying, "I couldn't be better, Colleen. Just being with you is enough to make me feel like I'm on top of the world…I'll never leave you Colleen…I promise you that, from the bottom of my heart. I love you, and I always will." Colleen gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and replied, "I love you too, Huntie…always and forever." They stayed like that for a few moments, until they both felt the need to come up for air. Hunter looked into the shimmering blue depths of Colleen's eyes, and then he said, "Colleen, I really must be the luckiest dog on the planet…I've got a great bunch of loyal friends, but most of all…I've got the best family that anyone could have…my sweet, loving mother, our three kids, and the most beautiful, loyal wife that anyone could ever hope for. Destiny surely has smiled upon us, Colleen…because we were destined to meet, and I know that we'll be together forever, united by our love." 

Colleen leaned in and kissed Hunter again, and then she replied, "Yes, Huntie…nothing will ever separate us…I love you more than anything, and I'd give my last breath for you. My love will belong to you, and only you, until the day my heart stops beating." Hunter pulled Colleen close, and just held her for a few minutes, as she sat in his lap, with her head on his chest. After a few moments, she lifted her head up, and said, "Huntie…your birthday's coming up in a week…and I've got some very special plans for your special night." Hunter knew that Colleen would stop at nothing to give him the best birthday he could imagine, and so he replied, "Colleen, your love is more than enough of a gift…there's nothing else in this entire planet, that's as precious to me as the love that we share." She replied, "Huntie, you're such a sweet, wonderful dog. Still, it's your birthday, and you threw me the most wonderful party I've ever had when my birthday came…so it's my turn to return the favor. Besides…your mum's really looking forward to spending some time with the kids and I when we head out shopping later…and you deserve nothing but the best, since you're not only the best friend I've ever had…you're also the most fantastic leader…and you've been nothing but wonderful to me, since that magical day when I was lucky enough to become your wife. Since then, you've become a wonderful, loving father, and the kids all love you, just like I do. You deserve to be happy on your special day, Huntie. After all, you've brought so much joy into the lives of everyone here…we'd be lost without you, especially me." Hunter said, "I know, sweetie. I don't know what I'd do without you, Colleen…you've always been there for me, and as long as we're both together, I know that our love will see us through any obstacles. Now then…before we get the kids up, I'd like to sing for you, Colleen. It's one of my favorites, a song that expresses how wonderful my life has been, since we've been together." Colleen smiled, and replied, "Huntie, I couldn't imagine being with anyone other than you. You've become the core of my heart and soul, and I'd die inside if I lost you. Please, go ahead and sing for me, Huntie." Hunter smiled, and then he cleared his throat, before serenading Colleen with the song 'Change The World', by V6.

'_I want to change the world,_

_Keep on holding on your desire,_

_You will get a shining love,_

_That you can reach alone_

_If you go on to get your goal,_

_It's wonderland._

_I felt so worried when I spent all the time_

_thinking of the future of us_

_'Cause I know, there's nothing_

_That I really want to know._

_And then I met you, so I could feel,_

_What you should know:_

_I've finally found your love,_

_And now I'm really feeling all right,_

_'Cause the nightmare has gone,_

_This is the way to love you._

_I want to change the world,_

_Walk again never miss the way,_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you,_

_And we can fly away,_

_If you can stay with me forever,_

_Change my mind,_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true,_

_I'm gonna fly with you again,_

_So you can spread your wings,_

_And you will fly with me away,_

_It's wonderland. _

_We gotta swim against the tide and the flow_

_Till the day when we'll get your goal_

_You will see that your desire_

_Will be granted again_

_This is the feeling you'll understand_

_The troubled life..._

_It won't be too bad to face_

_And any problem you will see_

_Will not to be too hard_

_If I can walk beside you_

_I want to change the world_

_Walk again, fight against the wind_

_Don't be afraid to be true_

_'Cause now you have to bring_

_The power of your smile on your face_

_Change my mind_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get a shining love_

_That you can reach alone_

_If you go on to get your goal_

_It's wonderland._

_I want to change the world,_

_Walk again never miss the way,_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you,_

_And we can fly away,_

_If you can stay with me forever,_

_Change my mind,_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true,_

_I'm gonna fly with you again,_

_So you can spread your wings,_

_And you will fly with me away,_

_It's wonderland.'_

Colleen had tears of joy in her eyes, once Hunter finished with his song. She pulled him into a hug, giving him every bit of her unending love and passion. Hunter wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders, never wanting to let go of his beautiful angel. She said, "Thank you so much, Huntie…I've got one for you too…I found it on that CD that Polly gave me, when we visited the Pizza Cats over in Little Tokyo. It's called 'Reason', by Nami Tamaki." Hunter kissed Colleen on the nose, and then he replied, "Colleen, I love it when you sing for me. Go right ahead, my English Rose." Colleen smiled, and then she began singing, letting the lovely music express her love for the wonderful male Retriever-mix that she loved with all her heart.

_'The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.  
Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you._

_In a time where streets, people and dreams change,  
I could only oppose them.  
I still did not realize,  
That there are things that can't be conveyed even with words._

_My lost dreams of wanting to hold you by my side,  
For them, you said, "Don't give up!"_

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.  
Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you.  
The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream.  
Believe once more in the miracle that is our chanced meeting._

_In the days without you, I've stopped moving.  
But now I am walking out of here.  
All the coincidences we shared, certainly  
They all have their meanings._

_When our dreams comes true one by one, and we meet again,  
The coincidences become destiny._

_If even the torn promises can change into vows,  
Can we also change back to the two of us from the time we met at that place?  
The dear faces that resemble "kindness"._

_I can see with my eyes closed, I know you are here without our hands touching._

_Even if I can't see the astrayed answers tomorrow,  
I carry the truth known as "today" in order to meet you._

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.  
Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you.  
The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream.  
As it is, believe once more in the miracle that is our chanced meeting.' _

Hunter pulled Colleen close, and said, "Colleen, no matter how many times I hear you sing, it sounds more beautiful every time. I'm so glad that fate brought us together, Colleen…I'd never be able to love anyone other than you." She replied, "I know, Huntie…we truly are soulmates, and nothing will ever break us apart." Starlight came in, and smiled at the sight of her son and daughter hugging one another. She said, "Good morning, Hunter. How are you and my lovely daughter this morning?" Hunter walked over and hugged his mother, and Colleen followed after him. Hunter said, "Morning, mom. Colleen's just fine, and so am I. After all…when I've got a wonderful wife like her, not to mention the best mother in the world, how could I not be happy?" The twins came in just then, and Kayla followed. The little girl was now two years old, and she was looking more and more like a little version of Colleen with each passing day. She had the same sparkling blue eyes, the same soft fur, and she also had the beginnings of her mother's incredible agility. She was too young to learn martial arts yet, but that didn't stop her from trying to imitate her mother when she practiced. She said, "Good morning, mama." Colleen bent down and scooped her youngest daughter into her arms. She said, "Good morning, my little angel." She walked over and hugged her twins, and then Hunter repeated the ritual, along with Starlight. Colleen looked over at Starlight, as she gently held onto Kayla. She could clearly see where Hunter had gotten his charming personality from, along with his golden heart. She said, "How about if we all go and eat breakfast, and then we can head out to pick up Huntie's birthday gifts. After that, we can maybe have a picnic lunch on the beach. How's that sound?" Hunter and Starlight both smiled, and so did the kids. Cassie high-fived her brother, and said, "Hey Alex…I'll race ya downstairs!" Hunter stopped them, and said, "No running on the stairs, you two. I don't want you getting hurt." They both knew that their father was right, and Alex replied, "Sorry, dad…Cassie and I just get carried away at times." Colleen joined Hunter, and she said, "It's okay, Alex…just remember that your father and I both love you and your sisters very much, and we're only looking out for you." Cassie replied, "I love you too, Mom." With smiles all around, the happy family headed downstairs for breakfast.

As Hunter and his family entered the living room, they found Blitz and Samantha sitting together on the couch, watching the morning news, while their daughter Karina colored nearby. Exile was playing with his son Alek, driving his little Hot Wheels cars around on the playset that Alek had received as a Christmas gift from his mother. Kasha's pretty face lit up in a smile, as she watched her big, strong husband act like a gentle teddy bear with their adorable son. Alek looked so much like Exile, aside from his fur being a slightly darker color. He had the same good-natured sense of humor, along with the gentle personality. Alek looked over at his mother, and said, "Mom, why are you not playing with dad and I? Toy cars are funski." Exile said, "Come, my little snowflower…there is plenty of room here for you, and lots of cars." Kasha couldn't bear to say no, and so she headed over, and within minutes, the three of them were having a grand time driving around through pretend carwashes, having fantasy races, and just being a family. Exile loved his wife and son, just as much as he cared for his friends. He'd do anything for them, and he knew that the same held true for everyone else.

Blitz smiled when he noticed Hunter and Colleen walk in, followed closely by Starlight, and the kids. He walked over and shook Hunter's hand, and then he gently hugged Colleen, along with Starlight, before lightly ruffling the fur on his godson's head, and gently hugging Cassie and Kayla. Hunter said, "Morning, Blitz. How's it going?" He replied, "Just great, Hunter. Sam's doing fine, and so's Karina." Hunter replied, "That's great, buddy. Colleen and the kids are happy and healthy, and so's my mom." Exile said, "Good Morning, Comrade Hunter…and Good Morning to all my other fellow Road Rovers!" He gently hugged everyone in turn, being careful not to squeeze them too hard. Kasha repeated the process, and then Shag joined them. After they'd all greeted each other, they walked into the kitchen. 

Hunter decided to make something different for breakfast today, so he got some bread out of the freezer, thawed it, and then he got some eggs, some bacon, and some cheese, and proceeded to make some bacon/egg/cheese breakfast sandwiches. He placed some apple slices on everyone's plate, and then he poured some milk, before calling out, **"BREAKFAST TIME!"** The other Rovers took their usual spots around the table, and Colleen said, "Huntie, you really are incredible, honestly. Even when it's something simple like a breakfast sandwich, you find a way to make it special." Hunter replied, "Thanks, Colleen." He sat down next to the beautiful Collie, and they all enjoyed their breakfast together. After they finished eating, Hunter and Blitz cleaned up the table, while Samantha and Kasha did the dishes. Once everything was cleaned up, Hunter said goodbye to his wife and mother, as they headed out with the other Rovers, to pick up Hunter's birthday presents. Hunter headed up to his room, and decided to watch the History Channel until the others returned home.

**Out at the mall...**

Colleen landed the Turbojet Rover within walking distance of the local mall, and then she headed inside, along with the others. They all agreed to meet up at 11:00am at the entrance to the Food Court, and then they headed off. Colleen browsed casually through the first few stores that she entered, not really seeing anything that she wanted to get. Hunter wasn't really that big on cologne, and he had more than enough shirts and jeans. The kids had already purchased their gifts. Cassie and Alex had combined their allowances, which they'd saved up for the past three months, and bought a new men's bathrobe for their father, since his old one was starting to wear out. After her children rejoined her, Colleen headed into a small jewelry store, and she'd looked through two cases, when something in the third case caught her eye. It was a simple silver ring, with a heart engraved onto it, along with the symbol for infinity. She knew right then, that this was what she wanted. The combination of the heart and the infinity symbol, meaning 'Endless Love', truly summed up her feelings for Hunter, and so she waved to get the attention of the sales clerk. Five minutes later, she headed out of the store, with a smile on her face.

Starlight found the perfect gift for her wonderful son with very little trouble. It was a men's sport watch, with built in compass and stopwatch. She had it gift-wrapped, and then she headed out to meet up with Colleen and her grandchildren, so that they could walk around and talk, while they waited for the others. 

Blitz and Sam, along with Karina, headed into one of the electronics stores. After browsing for a few moments, Samantha spotted a laptop computer, which was just right for Hunter. She said, "Blitz, I think I found something. You know how Hunter said his old laptop got messed up, when that pesky hacker that called himself 'Da Wyzard' acted up a couple weeks ago?" Blitz replied, "Ja…and I also remember that we had to stop him before he hacked the National Defense computers, not just here, but over in Germany, Russia, and Britain…he even went after the ones in Switzerland, Japan, and Australia too. Now, he's sitting in Leavenworth, with a life sentence, since he tried to sell that data to Iranian agents." Sam replied, "Yeah…good thing we stopped him. On another note, this new laptop has twice the memory of Hunter's old one, and it's got a high-resolution 21-inch flatscreen display." Blitz read the price, and said, "I think Hunter's getting a new computer from us, Sam. Let's go pay for it." Sam smiled, and then she went and found Karina, who had just picked up a rare find, a copy of the 1995 time travel adventure game Journeyman Project Turbo. She said, "Mom, you know how Uncle Hunter likes computer games, right?" Sam smiled at her daughter, and replied, "Yes, sweetie. Let me see." She read over the box, and said, "I think you're gonna make your uncle Hunter very happy when he has his party, Karina. Let's go meet up with dad and head on out of here." Karina nodded, and fell into step behind her mother. Once they met up with Blitz, he paid for the computer, while Sam and Karina went half on the game. A few minutes later, the three of them headed off to find the others.

Exile and Kasha had both picked up their gifts already, and so had Alek. Exile had purchased a DVD boxed-set of the old TV show _Mr. Ed_, Kasha had selected a set of CD's, featuring the greatest hits of some of Hunter's favorite artists, including Bob Seger, Bruce Springsteen, and Lee Greenwood. Alek had found a set of NASCAR racing videos, and that was going to be his present for Hunter. Exile and Kasha stood up, and then they heard a woman scream, as a pair of teenaged punks tried to force her to go with them at knifepoint. Kasha said, "Bolshoi…Exile, she needs our help…but we cannot be leaving Alek all by his lonesome. He still too young." Colleen and the others came up just then, and Starlight said, "Go deal with those punks, Exile. I'll keep an eye on the kids." Exile replied, "Many thanks, Comrade Starlight." With that, Exile headed over to deal with the punks, and Kasha followed right at his heels.

Exile and Kasha reached the scene, and Kasha said, "Unless you want to be in Siberian deep-freeze, let the lady go, right now!" The first punk smirked, and replied, "Oh…and I suppose you're gonna make me?" His buddy replied, "You idiot…don't you recognize her and her husband…they're Road Rovers!" The first one replied, "Yeah…well, they're short one…although, from what I hear, that might not be a bad thing…he's so mixed up, I'm surprised he can lead them to a fire hydrant, never mind a battle." Starlight shouted, **"YOU SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE HOOLIGAN! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SON LIKE THAT! HE MAY BE A MIXED BREED, BUT HE'S GOT MORE HONOR THAN BOTH OF YOU COMBINED!"** Colleen added, **"SHE'S RIGHT…I DON'T CARE IF HUNTIE IS A MUTT…HE'S GOT THE PUREST HEART OF ANY MALE DOG THAT I'VE EVER MET, AND I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART. YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS, YOU STUPID PUNK!" **The second thug said, "You idiot! That Collie's an expert in martial arts…I've seen footage of her breaking cinderblocks with her bare hands! That's the team that defeated Osama Bin Laden, and Kim Jong Il…not to mention the countless other would-be world dominators they've taken down." Colleen replied, "I see somebody's done their homework…but you're still gonna pay for attacking that young lady…**AND YOUR BUDDY'S GONNA NEED DENTURES, AFTER WHAT HE SAID ABOUT MY HUSBAND!"** With that said, Colleen jumped up into the air, and went into a sommersault flip. Landing behind the first punk, she called out, **"HIYA…BEN FRANKLIN! BETSY ROSS! JOHN ADAMS!"** Her foot cracked across the goon's jaw like a sledgehammer, and he went down like a sack of bricks. The other one tried to stab her with his knife, but Exile iced him, and said, "There, that should cool you off until you learn manners." Kasha flagged down a pair of guards, and the punks were led away. The young girl, no older than fourteen, said, "Thank you so much…all of you!" Colleen replied, "All in a day's work for us, sweetie. What's your name?" The girl replied, "It's Jenny. What's yours?" Smiling, the pretty Collie replied, "I'm Colleen, and the others with me are my fellow Road Rovers..and our kids." The other Cano-Sapiens introduced themselves, and then Colleen reached into her wallet, and pulled out some bills. She set them into Jenny's hand, and said, "Here's some money, so you can get something to eat, and call a cab for a ride home. Take care now." The girl hugged Colleen, and then she headed off. Shag caught up with them just then, carrying a new cookbook, since Hunter was quite fond of cooking. Once they'd all looked over each other's gifts, they headed back out to the Turbojet Rover, and took off.

**A few hours later, back at Road Rover HQ…**

Colleen and the others stashed their presents for Hunter inside Starlight's closet, and she sealed the hidden compartment using her special access code. After that, Colleen went to find Hunter, and she came upon him, as he fixed up a picnic lunch for all of them. She joined him, and once they'd gotten everything ready, they called everyone else down, before heading out to enjoy the lovely summer day, unaware of the trouble that would soon force them into action again.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers enjoy a picnic lunch on the beach, and then they go out to the park for a few hours of fun. However, their family time is cut short, when Mahmoud Ahmedinejad, the evil dictator of Iran, reveals his giant bomber, and his intentions of using it to bomb the United States off the face of the planet. The Rovers must head out and stop him, and destroy the threat posed by the insane tyrant's plans. Be here next time for Chapter Two: The Heroes Head Out**


	2. The Heroes Head Out

**Road Rovers: Trouble in Tehran **

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The Rovers head out to the beach for lunch, and then they all head over to the nearby park for a few hours, before they have to head home for dinner. However, their day of fun is cut short when The Master summons them back to base, and informs them of Mahmoud Ahmedinejad's plan to bomb America off the face of the planet. The Rovers must gear up and fly to Iran, in order to stop the madman's scheme.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Hunter's song for Colleen: 'Glory of Love'-Peter Cetera**

**Colleen's song for Hunter: 'Edge of Soul'-Yoshiya Motoaki**

**Chapter Two: The Heroes Head Out**

Hunter looked over the items that he'd prepared for their picnic, before he and Colleen carried them outside. Bread, sandwich meats, potato chips, ranch dip, soda, and ice. Colleen said, "Well, Huntie…I think we're all set. Let's head outside." Hunter smiled at her, and replied, "I hear ya, sweetie. Let's grab something, and get this picnic on the road." Colleen smiled, and then she picked up the cooler with the lunch meat, while Hunter carried the one with the sodas. Shag was setting up insect-repelling candles, Samantha and Starlight were spreading the blanket, while Exile and Blitz set up the volleyball net. Hunter looked over to where Alex and Cassie were playing catch. Both of them had their father's speed, coupled with their mother's agility. Alex launched a high-powered fastball, and Cassie effortlessly caught it, and returned the favor with a knuckleball. In the meantime, Kayla was playing with Blitz and Sam's daughter, Karina, as the two of them made a sandcastle together. Alek walked over to his father's side, and asked, "Dad, can I help you and mother set up for picnic?" Exile smiled, and replied, "Da…I think she and Comrade Colleen are needing help with the umbrella." The two Huskies walked over to join Colleen and Kasha, and Exile said, "Are you needing help with umbrella?" Colleen smiled, and replied, "Sure, Exile…that'd be great. Could you hold it, while Kasha and I secure it to the stand?" Exile replied, "Da…piece of bean…can of cake." Colleen chuckled at Exile's unique 'way with words', and before long, they had everything set up.

Hunter came back over, fresh from helping Blitz check the volleyball net for stability. He sat down next to his wife, and the others soon joined them. Hunter picked up two slices of bread, some bacon, lettuce, and a slice of tomato, and made himself a BLT. He then placed a spoonful of ranch dip on his plate, along with a handful of chips, and then he grabbed a can of Coke. Colleen fixed a roast beef sandwich for herself, and the kids decided to have what their father was having, except for Kayla. She fixed herself the same kind of sandwich that her mother was having, and before long, everyone else had finished fixing up their lunches.

The Master stood with Professor Hubert on the balcony, as the two of them watched the Rovers enjoy their time together. He said, "I'm so proud of them all, Professor…they're not only international heroes, but they've also found true love, and above all else, they've stayed true to the qualities that I chose them for…their honor, courage, and loyalty." Hubert replied, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Master…they really are something, and as long as they're around, the world can always count on them being there to answer the call." Smiling, The Master headed back inside, and Hubert followed him. They headed into the surveillance room, and began monitoring the satellite recon data from around the world.

Meanwhile, the Rovers were finishing their picnic, and Hunter said, "It's such a wonderful feeling, to know that I've got all of you here with me…my lovely wife Colleen, our three kids, my mom, and of course…all of you…the best friends a dog could ask for. You guys are great, and I want to propose a toast…to friendship!!" The other Rovers all tapped their soda cans together, and they said in unison, **"TO FRIENDSHIP!!"** Once they finished their sodas, they all split into teams for a game of volleyball. Hunter's team won narrowly, 15-14. Wiping the sweat out of his fur, Hunter shook Exile's hand, and said, "Nice serve there, buddy…if Colleen hadn't been there to knock it back over, you would've won." Exile replied, "Da…I had wonderful time, Comrade. Now then…I believe we have plans to go to park?" Hunter replied, "You got it, Exile. Let's head out, Rovers!" Before long, they all headed into the vehicle hangar, and hopped into the Street Rover, which had recently been modified to accommodate all of the Rovers. Once they were all buckled in, they headed out.

After a two-hour drive, the Rovers arrived at the park, and headed off for their various activities. Hunter and Colleen curled up under the shade of a tree and began reading, while the kids played a game of baseball nearby, under Starlight's watchful eyes. Blitz and Sam went for a swim in the lake, and Exile took Kasha for a walk along the hiking trails. Hunter looked over at Colleen, and said to himself, _'Dear God…she's beautiful…I truly have been blessed, in order to have this one-of-a kind dog as my wife. I couldn't be this happy with anyone else…and nobody's ever gonna take her place in my heart.'_ Colleen looked up from her book, and she then moved up so that her head was resting on his chest. She said, "Huntie…what are you thinking about?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, and replied, "I was thinking about how lucky I am to have met you, Colleen…and even luckier to have been the dog that wound up as your husband. When I was just a pup, Colleen…I honestly never really imagined that I'd ever find someone to spend my life with, much less someone as sweet and beautiful as you are. I was more concerned about avoiding Animal Control officers, and finding food…not to mention thinking of my mother. When I got caught, I honestly would've gone nuts from boredom, if I hadn't been roomed with Muzzle. The day I was 'chosen' was a godsend for me…since that was what brought us together. I love you, Colleen…and I will never, ever leave you." She replied, "Huntie, I went through the same thing when I was growing up. After my mum died, my heart felt crushed…she was all I had, and there I was…only a little over a year old, and I was forced to look out for myself. True, I had a few male dogs that I used to be close to, but once I found out what they really wanted from me, I dropped them like a bad habit. I thought I'd never find the one special dog who would truly love and appreciate me, for more than just my looks. The day we met, Huntie…I knew that you were the one…you're honorable, charming, kind, and you've never looked down on me, or treated me like a porcelain doll. With you, I can be who I really am, and there's no other male dog anywhere in the world, that could ever make me feel this good. I love you, Huntie-Wuntie, with all my heart." They kissed one another, and then Colleen said, "Huntie, I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'Edge Of Soul', by Yoshiya Motoaki." Hunter replied, "Please, Colleen…that song sounds so perfect for us." She stood up, cleared her throat, and began singing.

'_To love! To shine! _

_We all need to shine on, to see how far we've come on our journey. _

_How far yet to go, searching for our star _

_Deep in the night, I pray in my heart for that special light _

_to shower me with love, _

_to shower me with power, _

_to shine from above! _

_I got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what I believed in from the very start _

_I got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on deep in my heart _

_To love, to shine!_

_To love, to shine!_

_Come strip down and face it, your all _

_About time you broke down your wall _

_Free your mind _

_A brand new world waits for you, you'll find _

_Nobody can just do it for you _

_It's time that you knew _

It's up to you to love

_it's up to you to shine _

_the light true and blue _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start _

_You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart _

_To love, to shine! _

To love, to shine!

_To love!'_

Hunter pulled Colleen into a warm, passionate embrace once she was finished, and said, "Colleen, my English Rose…you honestly are an angel sent from heaven…and I never want to live a day without you in my life. I've got a song for you too, called 'Glory of Love', by Peter Cetera." Colleen replied, "Huntie, I love that song, and it's perfect for us." Hunter pressed his lips against hers for a minute, and then he pulled away, cleared his throat, and he then began singing to her, letting her know that she would always have his love, until the end of time itself.

'_Tonight it's very clear  
Cause we're both lying here  
There's so many things I wanna say  
I will always love you  
I will never leave you alone  
Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't want to lose you  
I could never make it alone _

_I am a man who would fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love _

_You keep me standing tall  
You help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone _

_I am a man who would fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love _

_It's like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away _

_I am the man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero that you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love _

_We live forever knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love _

_We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love...'_

Colleen embraced Hunter, and said, "Oh my…Huntie, that song was so perfect for us…I never could be this happy, without you in my life. Huntie, please…don't ever leave me." He pulled her close, and replied, "I could never leave you, Colleen…you've become my heart and soul, and I couldn't possibly go on leading the team if I lost you…you're more than my second-in-command…you're my best friend, and the one that I love with every fiber of my being." She replied, "I love you too, Huntie…" They pulled each other into another kiss, and Starlight snapped a photo, which caused them both to break off. Starlight said, "I'm sorry…I just couldn't help it. You two look so cute together…and those songs, I could literally feel the love in the air." Hunter looked at Colleen, and said, "How about if we continue this later, Colleen?" She replied, "I'll take you up on that offer, Huntie!" As they continued with their day of fun, they had no clue of the trouble that was brewing over in Iran.

**At a secret military base, out in the Iranian Desert…**

A pair of guards, both of them armed with Ak-47 assault rifles, patrolled the gates of the secret base, ready to shoot any trespassers. A large vehicle appeared on the horizon, and was revealed as a BRDM-2, a Russian-built Armored Personnel Carrier. It stopped at the gate, and the driver spoke to one of the guards. He said, "I am bringing his excellency, Mahmoud Ahmedinejad, onto the facility for a look at our new bomber, before we launch it and exterminate the filthy American pigs. Move aside, now!" The guards opened the gate, and the APC drove inside. Once they arrived, they escorted Ahmedinejad to the giant hangar, and led him inside. There, in the middle of the huge building, sat a gigantic bomber, bristling with quad-barreled 30mm gun turrets, for disposing of enemy fighters. It had six enormous jet engines, and was easily twice the size of an American B-2 Spirit stealth bomber. Ahmedinejad walked around the bomber, along with his five most trusted bodyguards, and the technicians in charge of the bomber. The huge plane was known as _'The Heavenly Dagger'_, and carried a massive bombload…more than enough to destroy several large American cities. Ahmedinejad asked, "How long until we are ready to launch, Captain?" The man who had been slated to fly the bomber replied, "Six more days, excellency. We are awaiting the delivery of the last fuel shipment, and the arrival of our special weapon, a nuclear bomb, which we will drop onto Washington, DC." Ahmedinejad replied, "Excellent. Keep me informed of your progress…and if anything goes wrong, I shall personally throw you out in the desert as bait for the scavengers. Get back to work, all of you!" The men all hurried back to their stations, unaware that they'd been observed.

**Back at Road Rover HQ…**

The Master observed the giant Iranian bomber, and when the mention was made of a nuclear weapon, he said, "Oh no…this madman needs to be stopped, and now!!" He pressed the recall button, which sent a signal to the Rovers.

**Over at the park…**

Hunter and Colleen were enjoying a nice, cozy session of reading under a shady tree, when their collar tags started to glow. Hunter said, "Blast it…every time we get a day off…someone's gotta go and start trouble. Come on, Rovers…duty calls!!" They headed back to the Street Rover, and returned to HQ, so that The Master could brief them.

Once they arrived, The Master said, "Rovers, we have an urgent situation in Iran, which needs your immediate attention. Mahmoud Ahmedinejad, as you all know, has long been a sponsor of terrorist activities. However, when Osama Bin Laden was taken down, he largely dropped off the scope…until today. His military is gearing up for war, and now, he's got himself a giant bomber, capable of flying from Iran, clear across the ocean to the United States. It's got a massive payload, including a nuclear bomb. Rovers, head over to Iran, destroy that bomber, and capture Ahmedinejad. Good Luck!!" Hunter gave the rallying cry of, **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!"** As Starlight headed down to the rec room with the kids, the Rovers all moved down to the armory, geared up, and then they headed for the Stealth Rover. Hunter fed fuel into the engines, and then they were off, determined to stop Ahmedinejad's plan dead in its tracks.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive in the skies of Iran, and they must do battle with the Iranian Air Force, before making their way further into the country and knocking out the large Iranian army base that stands between them and their final objective, the enormous prototype bomber, and Ahmedinejad's Palace. Be here next time for Chapter Three: Desert Demolition Derby**


	3. Desert Demolition Derby

**  
Road Rovers: Trouble in Tehran**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The Rovers make their way into the unfriendly skies of Iran, and along the way, Hunter and Colleen go over their strategy for dealing with each stage of this mission, as well as how they'll deal with the Iranian Air Force. Colleen lets Hunter know that she'll always be at his side, no matter what, and then the bad guys come out to play. Let's join the action, as the Rovers get set to do what they do best, kick butt and take names.**

**Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Ignited'-T.M. Revolution**

**Chapter Three: Desert Demolition Derby**

Just after 2:30pm, the Stealth Rover arrived in the skies of Iran, and Hunter said, "We're here, Rovers. Keep your eyes peeled, since I know that lunatic Ahmedinejad's not gonna just let us waltz in and take out that airborne fortress of his." Colleen finished reading over the technical diagrams of the huge plane, along with Exile, and she said, "Huntie...this bomber...it's a monstrosity...this thing's bigger than a B-2 Spirit stealth bomber, and it's heavily armed. It's got three internal bomb bays, with the center one housing the nuke, and a mix of 2,000 pound incendiary, and 2,000-pound cluster bombs in the other two bomb bays. It's also got fifteen quad-barreled 30mm anti-aircraft turrets on top, and another fifteen on the bottom, along with six on each side. It's got a pair of 20mm gun turrets in the tail, and four more up front, along with three forward-firing missile launchers, and three more in the back. We've gotta knock that bloody beast out before they get the nuke onboard, Huntie...I shudder to think what'll happen if we have to knock it out of the sky." Hunter replied, "Don't worry, Colleen...we won't let that happen. We're gonna get in there, take down any soldiers we see, bring down Ahmedinejad, and then make sure that bomber never gets so much as an inch down that runway. I promise you this…I'll get ALL of us home, safe and sound. Nothing can beat us, as long as we all stick together." Colleen replied, "That's what makes you such a great leader, Huntie...you're always able to come up with a plan, and you've never backed down, or left us when we've needed you. You're always right there, leading us to victory, no matter what, and I want you to know that I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth. I love you, Huntie." Hunter smiled, and then he and Colleen both retracted the visors of their helmets, and kissed one another gently on the nose. Hunter replied, "I love you too, Colleen...and I'll always be here for you, and the rest. After all...we're Road Rovers, and we always stick together, no matter what." The other Rovers chorused, **"YEAH!!"**

The radar beeped, and Colleen said, "Huntie, we've got eight bandits coming in hot...at Mach 2. I'm reading them as...four Dassault Mirage 2000's, two MiG-29 Fulcrums, and two Su-27 Flankers. I think they know we're here." Hunter replied, "Well then...let's give these guys some flying lessons. Colleen, shields up." She replied, "I'm on it, Huntie. Shields coming on...now!" On the tactical display, a bright blue ring of light came up around the graphic of their fighter, indicating that the shields were up at full strength. On the other screen, the display read: _**'30mm cannons: ARMED. AIM-9X Sidewinder Missiles: ACTIVE STANDBY. AIM-132 ASRAAM Missiles: ACTIVE STANDBY. Meteor Air-to-Air Long-Range Missiles: ACTIVE STANDBY. LASER CANNONS: ARMED. ALL COMBAT SYSTEMS READY.'**_ Hunter said, "Looks like we're good to go, Rovers...**LET'S HIT 'EM!!"** He punched the engines, and headed straight towards one of the Su-27's.

As soon as the enemy pilot had gotten close enough, he fired one of his AA-11 'Archer' heat-seeking missiles, but Hunter simply blew it out of the air with a burst from the 30mm guns. The goon then made the mistake of trying to engage Hunter in a one-on-one dogfight, and Hunter made him regret it. The pilot tried every maneuver he could muster, but no matter what, he couldn't even come close to getting missile lock. The Stealth Rover was far more maneuverable, and Hunter was an ace pilot. Hunter snapped into a high-speed inverted loop, saddled up behind the Su-27, and then he punched the enemy pilot's ticket with a burst from the guns. The 30mm rounds ripped clean through the armor, and shredded the right wing. The pilot bailed, and Kasha pinpointed his location on the electronic surveillance map. The second Su-27 came at them from above, intent on blowing their engines out, but Hunter had other plans. He cut the throttle to half, causing the Iranian fighter to overshoot. Smirking, Hunter armed one of the AIM-132 ASRAAM's, and let it fly. The missile began to relentlessly pursue the enemy jet, and despite the enemy pilot's best efforts, the missile stayed glued onto him, until it eventually speared right into his left engine intake, detonating the ammo of the SU-27's 30mm cannon. The pilot bailed before the impact, and Hunter said, "Two down…six to go." He flipped on the radio, and said, "Attention, Iranian Air Force pilots…this is Hunter, leader of the Road Rovers. My team and I are here on the authority of the United States Government, and I advise you all to surrender now, or I WILL blow you out of the sky. This is your one and ONLY warning." The pilot of the lead enemy MiG-29 replied, "Here's your answer, infidel…**MAY ALLAH BURN YOU TO HELL!!"** The MiG-29 unleashed two radar-guided AA-12 'Adder' missiles, but Hunter jammed them both with a blast from the EMP cannon, causing the missiles to explode in midair. He then fired a Meteor long-range missile, and blew off the MiG's right tail fin, along with the engine and most of the wing. The idiot bailed, and landed on the Stealth Rover's wing. Hunter said, "Colleen, take the controls. I'll get rid of our uninvited guest." She replied, "Roger, Huntie…be careful." He smiled, and replied, "Don't worry, sweetheart…I'll be back." She winked at him, and then he went out through the hatch. He magnetized the boots of his armored suit, and said, "Listen up, buddy…there's two ways we can do this. First up, you surrender, and I take you in, or number two, you try something stupid, and I kick your butt. What's it gonna be?" The goon replied, "I choose option three, infidel…I blow off that damned mangy female Collie's head!" Hunter growled, and said, "Oh no you don't…**NOBODY AIMS AT MY WIFE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"** The terrorist replied, "Oh…you're married, to HER? How unfortunate. She's ugly, weak-looking, and from the looks of it, I say you only married her out of pity…because who else would want a piece of gutter trash like her?" Hunter let out a roar of pure rage, and shouted, **"HOW DARE YOU…COLLEEN IS NOT WEAK, OR UGLY, AND I MARRIED HER BECAUSE I LOVE HER, YOU STUPID PUNK!! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND PURE-HEARTED FEMALE DOG THAT I COULD EVER HOPE TO MEET!! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU INSULT THE ONE I LOVE, BOZO!!" **

With blinding speed, Hunter charged at the terrorist, and cracked a right hook into the idiot's jaw, shattering the bone, and knocking him off of the wing. The goon pulled his parachute, and Hunter walked back inside. He said, "Well, that takes care of our unwanted passenger." Colleen turned around, and said, "Nice job, Huntie. I knew you could do it." He smiled, and replied, "Thanks, Colleen. I'll take the controls now." She slid back over into the co-pilot's position, and Hunter slid back behind the seat. He went after the remaining MiG-29's with a vengeance. One took a heavy barrage of fire from the laser cannons, another got speared in the right engine by a Sidewinder, and the last one fell to a Meteor, as he tried to run away. With the Mirage 2000's as their remaining opposition, the Rovers all got themselves set for the ground battle that was still to come.

Not wanting to waste time with the obsolete French-built Mirage fighters, Hunter raked the 30mm cannons through two of them, and hit the other two with a pair of ASRAAM's. Afterwards, he set the Stealth Rover on a southbound course, headed towards the enemy barracks.

Having taken out the Iranian Air Force squadron that had made the mistake of getting in their way, the Rovers arrived just outside the Iranian barracks, and Hunter took a quick glance over the scene, after launching an Eagleeye recon drone. He said, "Looks like they've got two sentries outside the gate, and the interior has at least fifteen goons, most of them clustered around the armory, the mess hall, and the command post, and there's probably more inside the buildings. Here's the plan...I'll go in with Colleen, and we'll take down the command post, along with the armory, and then we'll grab any intel documents. Blitz and Sam, take the mess hall. The rest of you, keep the guards from raising an alarm. I don't want the other bases to know we're here...until it's too late." Colleen said, "I'm ready to go, Huntie. Just say the word." The other Rovers flashed him the thumbs-up, and then he said, "Let's move out, Rovers!" The team high-fived each other, before splitting up and moving towards their targets.

Hunter and Colleen approached the guards at the gate, and the first one said, "Halt, infidels. Hands in the air, or...wait, where'd the other one go..." Hunter came up from behind the goon, and tackled him. The idiot was shocked at Hunter's incredible speed, and he tried to fight back. Unfortunately for the terrorist thug, Hunter was not only fast, but he was also far stronger than his opponent. He numbed the man's gun arm with a viper-strike to the wrist, before lifting him up, and slamming his elbow into the goon's gut, knocking him out. The other goon aimed at Hunter, and said, "Now you die, infidel!" Colleen stepped in front of the terrorist, and said, "Excuse me...but didn't your mum ever tell you that aiming guns at people is dangerous? You might end up getting hurt...especially if you aim guns at my husband." The terrorist smirked, and then he said, "You're married...to THAT mangy fleabag? What do you see in that gutter-dwelling mongrel anyway? He's worthless, ugly, stupid, and not worth the time of day, let alone being loved. I'm surprised his mother even admits to being related to him. In fact...if you had kids, I'd feel sorry for them, having a father like that. They'd be the ugliest things on Earth, along with him." Colleen growled, and shouted, **"HOW DARE YOU...YOU WORTHLESS PIG!! DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY HUNTIE, MY KIDS, OR MY FAMILY LIKE THAT, OR I'LL KNOCK YOUR BLOCK ACROSS THIS BASE, AND YOU'LL END UP LOOKING LIKE A TRUCK RAN YOU OVER!!"** The goon replied, "Go ahead and try me, little girl. I am NOT afraid of you!" Colleen replied, "Oh...you WILL be..." The incredibly agile Collie charged forward, and before the stupid goon could blink, Colleen was all over him. She unloaded on her opponent with a lightning-fast series of punches, to the yell of **"HIYA...CHUCK NORRIS!! JACKIE CHAN!! JET LI!!"** The goon went down like a deflated balloon, and Hunter said, "Nice job, Colleen...we really do make a great team…and an even better married couple." Colleen smiled, and replied, "My thoughts exactly, Huntie. We're like two peas in a pod, and I know that nothing can break us apart, ever." Hunter hugged her, and the two of them then headed off to secure the enemy command post.

'_When those soft fingers reach in the end,  
Only now, only you, won't that be all you can believe in?_  
_Growing greater, growing softer, I felt I'd be protected_

Everyone is breaking down, searching too long for a wish  
You're looking for a place where you can land

Wounded, unable to stop shaking  
If these murmuring feelings are indeed our reality

We break each other down till we can't even move  
Our solitary wings overlapped,  
We've not encountered the light;  
Reveal the glare this age gives off

With eyes filled with sadness, with each kiss

A heart without even one thing to hold on to  
En route to solitude, there is a world losing sight

Things that can change grow frightening  
In the deep pulsation that lies ahead  
Painted in the exchanged flames, I can see eternity

We break each other down till we can't even move  
Our solitary wings overlapped,  
We've not encountered the light,  
Only the glare this age gives off

I don't fear the power to change  
In the deep pulsation that lies ahead  
Painted in the exchanged flames  
Carry out your destiny!'

Once they'd taken out the guards outside the gate, Hunter and Colleen headed over to the installation's command post. Colleen grabbed one guard from behind, and dropped him with a double-fisted hammer strike to the side of the head. After that, Hunter hacked open the coded lock to the command post, and Colleen kicked the door down. She said, "All of you, face the wall. Try anything stupid, and you'll be sorry." One goon punched the alarm, just before Hunter punched his lights out, and shot out the alarm panel with his Desert Eagle. He jammed the signal from the alarm before it could alert the rest of the base, but six more guards came storming in from the other door. One of them said, "In the name of our mighty leader, Mahmoud Ahmedinejad, and the great and mighty Allah, surrender now, American scum, or you will both die!" Hunter replied, "I think you dimwits should be the ones to give up, before Colleen and I show you what we do to goons like you. We don't take kindly to terrorists trying to blow America off the face of the Earth, and I REALLY get angry when you threaten my wife. Get that gun out of her face, **BEFORE I REARRANGE YOURS!!"** The idiot replied, "I feel so sorry for you, being stuck with that walking throw rug. What do you possibly see in her, aside from a cheap thrill? Ditch that stupid prissy little tramp, so you can actually find happiness in life…what's left of it!" Hunter slammed his fist down on a nearby computer console, and shouted, **"YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF TERRORIST SLIME…NOBODY TALKS ABOUT COLLEEN LIKE THAT!! SHE IS NOT A TRAMP, OR A THROW RUG!! AS FOR BEING HAPPY, SHE'S THE BEST FRIEND I'VE GOT, AND I LOVE HER WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY VERY BEING!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR INSULTING MY ENGLISH ROSE, YOU STUPID GOON!!" **Hunter charged straight at the man, and nearly sent him through the wall with a bone-crushing left hook. He kicked the second goon in the gut, before tossing him over his shoulder, and the third one got a rising knee in the side of the head. Colleen took out the fourth one with a knife-hand chop in the neck, number five went down to a spinning crescent kick, and then she spotted the last one aiming at Hunter. She said, "I don't think so, you lousy blighter…**HIYA…HOLYFIELD!! ALI!! SUGAR RAY LEONARD!!"**, and flattened him with a scissor kick.She tied the goons up, before grabbing the folder full of intel documents. She walked back over to join her husband, and then Hunter said, "Thanks Colleen...I'm so glad I married you. You're the best friend that I've ever had, and the most wonderful wife I could ask for. I'll never leave your side, Colleen. I love you, my English Rose." Colleen replied, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie...for all the rest of time." They kissed, before heading back outside to join the others.

Blitz fired a grenade from his rifle, and blew a hole in the wall of the mess hall. Seven goons reached for their weapons, but Sam aimed at them, and said, "Don't even think about it. Get down on your hands and knees, hands behind your head. You're all under arrest." One of the goons stood up, and said, "Drop dead, infidel. There's seven of us, and TWO of you, so give up, or you will burn in hell!" Blitz replied, "Don't talk to my wife like that, girly-boy...or I'll bite you so hard, your whole family will feel it." The dumb idiot replied, "Never, you unclean filth-ridden pig! Prepare to die, in the name of Allah!" The goon fired his Ak-47, but the rounds harmlessly pinged off of Blitz's armor. He walked up, and bit the gun in half. He said, "My turn now, girly-boy...**LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"** He chased the goon into the bathroom, where a loud scream was soon heard, and then Blitz punched the goon out through the door, and into a wall. Sam took down three with a crescent kick, Blitz bashed two of their skulls together. Finally, he tossed the last one into the salad bar, before he and Sam headed off to join the other Rovers.

Shag had joined up with Hunter and Colleen, and he covered them from the outside, while they checked the command post for any intel documents that could be used against Ahmedinejad when he was brought before the United Nations Central Assembly to face charges for his crimes against humanity. He spotted several guards moving in to attack his friends, so he released Muzzle. With a savage snarl, the powerful Rottweiller went berserk inside the parking lot, shredding jeeps, trucks, and tearing soldiers apart. In the meantime, Exile iced a pair of goons, and then four more goons pulled up in a jeep. One of them aimed a 12.7mm machine gun at Exile, and said, "Don't move, dog. If you even twitch, I'll kill you." Kasha growled, and replied, "Do not threaten my husband, or I make you regret day you met me!" She literally lifted the jeep off the ground, turned it over, and shook the goons out. Kasha kicked one in the crotch, Exile gut-punched a second one, Kasha bodyslammed the third one, and the last one got nailed by Muzzle, as the other Rovers linked up. Hunter said, "I think we're done here, Rovers. Good job. Let's head off to our next stop, the supply depot." Exile helped Kasha put Muzzle back in his restraints, and once that was done, and Colleen had checked to make sure that everyone was unharmed, the Rovers set off for the Stealth Rover, and moved out, determined to put an end to Ahmedinejad's plans of a nuclear holocaust.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers make their way to the supply depot, where they engage in an all-out session of demolition, sabotage, and butt kicking (or biting, in Blitz's case.) Be here next time, for more of what the Road Rovers are best at, in Chapter Four: Lightning Strike.**


	4. Lightning Strike

**  
Road Rovers: Trouble in Tehran**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary**: **The Rovers arrive at the main supply depot for Ahmedinejad's military, and they begin a full-scale assault on the base, sabotaging military vehicles, and destroying weapons stockpiles, before moving on to their next target, the regional command center. **

**  
Disclaimer:**** I claim no rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: 'Ready, Steady, Go!'-L'Arc-en-Ciel**

**Chapter Four: Lightning Strike**

Having finished up with their attack on the barracks, the Rovers made their way towards the military depot, after locating it on the map which they'd captured as part of the intel documents that Colleen had confiscated. Hunter and Colleen were looking over the documents, while Blitz piloted the Stealth Rover. Colleen said, "Huntie, according to the intel photos of the base, there's four ZSU-23 Anti-Aircraft gun batteries, along with six SA-13 SAM missile launchers ringing the outer perimeter. We're gonna have to knock those popguns out, before we can storm the place." Hunter thought about their options for a few minutes, and then he said, "I think I just found a way to take them out, Colleen. We'll use the EMP cannon to neutralize the SAM's, and then we'll let 'em have a taste of the Mk.20 Rockeye II cluster bombs. That should be enough to put those AA units out of action. Colleen smiled, and replied, "Huntie…that's brilliant! I don't think we could've asked for a better leader than you, and I wouldn't anyway." Hunter replied, "Thanks, Colleen. I'd love to chat, but we're coming up on those AA units now, so we'd best get down to business." She replied, "Gotcha, Huntie." Blitz turned the pilot seat over to Hunter, and Sam slid herself back into the station in back of Colleen.

Flying in fast and hard, Hunter let rip with two quick-fire EMP blasts, taking down a pair of the SAM launchers. Another one fired a missile at them, but Sam released a chaff cartridge, which let loose a wall of thin metal slivers that mimicked the Stealth Rover's nearly non-existant radar signature. The missile blew up, and Hunter swung around and blasted the offending launch vehicle. The last three SAM launchers tried to gain lock, but Hunter zapped them all before the missiles could be set up. With the SAM's taken out of the picture, Hunter turned his attention to the AA guns. The first two opened fire, but the 23mm rounds pinged harmlessly off of the Stealth Rover's armor. The AA guns didn't fare as well. The first one literally disintegrated under a hail of 30mm fire from the Stealth Rover's twin cannons. The second one got blasted into a pile of molten scrap by a Brimstone anti-tank missile, and the other two got Mk-20 Rockeye II's dropped over them. Several hundred armor-piercing high-explosive bomblets rained down, and made a miniature moonscape out of the area within 2,000 feet around the now-destroyed AA guns. After a quick pass over the area, Hunter turned the Stealth Rover towards the supply depot, intent on making sure that it never got used again.

After arriving at the enemy supply depot, the Rovers discussed their plan of attack. Hunter said, "Here's my plan, Rovers. I'll go with Colleen, Blitz, and Sam. We'll take out the enemy motor pool and the ammunition storage bunkers. Exile, I want you to take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle. Your team's targets are the aircraft on the runway, along with the ones in the hangar. Afterwards, we'll all form up and take out the command center, before moving on to the Iranian Central Command Base. Is everybody all set?" Colleen flashed him a smile, and the other Rovers gave him a thumbs-up. After that, he said, "Great. Rovers, move out!"

Hunter and Colleen led the way, while Blitz and Sam covered their flanks. Hunter shouted, "COLLEEN, DUCK!!" Colleen dove for cover, and there was a bright flash of light, as Hunter fired a flash grenade from his XM-29's launcher at an Iranian soldier that had been trying to bring his RPG-7 Rocket-Propelled Grenade launcher to bear on Colleen. He charged forward, grabbed the stupid terrorist by his uniform collar, and said, "You better apologize for aiming that missile at the one I love, before I MAKE you apologize." The soldier replied, "Try and make me, mongrel. I was doing you a favor by turning that stupid hairball into meat chunks. How could you possibly love someone like her?" Hunter growled out, "Easy. I love her because she's honest, sweet, gentle, and I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not, nor do I have to hide anything. She accepts me...she LOVES me for who I am, and I love her just the same. Nobody is gonna take her away from me, and if they try, they'll learn what it means to face my fury!" Hunter unloaded a powerful, lightning-fast series of punches and kicks on the enemy soldier, and he collapsed in a heap. Hunter said, "Don't EVER mess with my English Rose, you stupid terrorist punk!"

Colleen hugged Hunter, and then she said, "Thanks, Huntie. I heard what you said about me, and I want you to know that I love you just the exact same way. I don't care who thinks that we shouldn't be together, either if it's due to you being a mixed breed, and me being a purebred, or if it's because of our being Cano-Sapiens, or if they can't stand the fact that I chose to be with you, Huntie...they can go eat their hats, because no matter what, I'll never leave you, and my love will belong to you, and ONLY you." Hunter pulled her close and looked deep into her beautiful light blue eyes, and then he replied, "I love you too, Colleen...and I could never love anyone else other than you." They hugged briefly, and then they headed off to continue their assault. Blitz tapped a goon on the shoulder, and when the idiot tried to bring his RPG-7 up, Blitz slashed the launcher in half, and said, "Not a good idea, little girly boy…now I'm going to bite your tooshie…**COME TO PAPA BLITZY!!" **The goon ran as fast as he could, but Blitz was easily able to catch up, and his fangs soon found their mark. The Iranian screamed, and Blitz followed his initial attack with a powerful punch to the back of the head, knocking the goon out. He said, "When you get up, I'm going to come back and bite you some more!" He turned towards Samantha, who was currently unloading her XM-29 into a group of parked jeeps. Blitz joined her, and between the two of them, they soon reduced the entire line of jeeps to a pile of melted, smoldering metal and rubber wreckage in the span of three minutes. Satisfied that they'd done their job, the two of them headed off to find Hunter and Colleen.

'_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK!  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!_

Sceneries being blown away go forward as if tumbling  
Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore

An unreliable map should be burnt  
I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands

I came running frantically -hastily-  
The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst  
Your voice is echoing -shouting-  
There's no time for standing still here  
READY STEADY GO!

Even if I'm carrying countless wounds  
I won't let my soul get stolen so readily or easily

On the other side of that hill, if I could meet you  
I'd only think about what to start talking from

I came running frantically -hastily-  
The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst  
Your voice is echoing -shouting-  
There's no time for standing still here  
READY STEADY GO!

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK!  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK!  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK!  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!

My heart -runs- underneath that sky  
I can't stop my fruitless feelings from crying out  
Surely I'll -reach- you in a little while  
On the other side of this road that the sunlight hotly illuminates  
READY STEADY GO…  
PLEASE TRUST ME!'

Hunter dropped an incendiary grenade into the fuel tank of a T-72 tank, and ran for cover. Five seconds later, the grenade ignited inside the fully-fueled up combat vehicle, and the massive explosion blew off the turret, and touched off a massive firestorm which annhilated at least half of the other tanks. Colleen spotted a pair of Iranians getting set to hose Hunter down with a tripod-mounted 30mm minigun, and she shouted, **"HUNTIE, HIT THE DIRT!!"** He dove behind a wall, and the 30mm shells missed him by mere inches. One of the terrorists stood up, and got set to hurl a hand grenade over the wall, but Colleen had other plans. She jumped into the middle of them, and chopped the gun in half with her left hand. She said, "Trying to shoot my Huntie…that's a BAD idea. I hope you're in a good health plan…**BECAUSE YOU DO NOT TRY TO KILL MY HUNTIE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!!" **The first Iranian soldier got the toe of her boot right under the chin, to the yell of, **"HIYA…JUDY COLLINS!!"** She grabbed the goon that had fired on Hunter with the minigun, drilled her knee into his elbow, and then she bodyslammed him. Once the two goons were down, she walked back over to Hunter. He said, "Thanks, Colleen…I don't know what I'd do without you." She replied, "We'll never have to find that out, Huntie, because I'll always be right here by your side." Hunter replied, "I'll be with you too, Colleen…forever." They hugged, before going back to rejoin Blitz and Sam.

Samantha was setting C-4 plastic explosive charges on the crates of ammo inside the main storage shed, while Blitz covered the door. As she was heading out, one of Ahmedinejad's soldiers aimed his AKS-74U rifle at her, and said, "Surrender, American infidel…or I will feed you to the desert scavengers!" Sam smirked, and replied, "Actually, you're gonna find that difficult." The goon replied, "What do you mean, you lousy heathen scum?" Sam replied, "I mean…**I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT ALL OVER THIS BASE!!"** Samantha opened with a spinning roundhouse, and then she executed a leg sweep, before tossing her opponent right out the door. Once she and Blitz left the building, she pressed the detonator for the C-4, and the ammo storage shed was blasted into chunks of flaming rubble.

Across the base, Exile used his heat vision to melt a hole in the door for the aircraft hangar, while Kasha froze the two guards. They headed inside, along with Shag and Muzzle. They spotted several Su-27's, along with MiG-29's, Mirage 2000's, and several Mi-24 Hind-D attack helicopters. Exile said, "Kasha, help me to bust up planes and choppers. Shag, I want you to be taking Muzzle outside. If any bad guys come out to play, Muzzle them!" Shag replied, "Rah!" Once Shag had taken off, Exile popped open the maintenance hatch for the engines of one of the Mi-24's. He used his heat vision to melt several components, rendering the engines useless. Kasha froze several planes solid, and with others, she used her incredible strength to literally rip them apart. Five goons came in, after blowing a hole in the side wall, and Kasha said, "Mother Russia…this is what I am calling bad situation. **EXILE, WE HAVE COMPANY!!"** He turned around to face their enemies, and said, "Unless you want to get Muzzled, drop guns on floorski, and surrender." The lead goon replied, "May Allah curse you, infidel. Now die!" The bad guy fired, but Exile dove out of the way, and Kasha froze his gun. She kicked the goon in the stomach, and said, "Nobody fires gun at my husband, or I kick you to Siberia!" Shag came in, and he unleashed Muzzle, who promptly tore the living heck out of everything and everyone in the room, aside from the Rovers. After he finished making his usual disaster area, Shag placed his restraints on, and then they all left to link up with Hunter and his team.

Once the Rovers had all joined together again, they made their way to the base's command center, and Colleen smashed the door with a yell of **"HIYA…SANDRA BULLOCK!!"** The two guards inside had no time to react, as Hunter yanked the first one outside, and bashed him in the head. Colleen kicked the second one into the bathroom, before they all made their way into the main control room. Hunter hacked the door lock, and then Exile released Muzzle against the goons inside. Once he was done playing, Hunter downloaded the information from the servers, which contained evidence of Ahmedinejad's dealings with other terrorists, and his future plans. With that data in hand, the Rovers quickly headed out.

After they'd all gotten back aboard the Stealth Rover, Hunter fired a pair of Brimstone missiles at the fuel tanks, and blew the supply depot into a fireball. With that done, the Rovers headed off to deal with the main army base, which was the final target standing between them and Ahmedinejad's palace.

**Next Chapter: The Road Rovers engage the best of Ahmedinejad's troops at the final security point which prevents the Rovers from having the ability to strike at the dictator's palace complex. Will the Rovers be able to fight their way through? Find out next time in Chapter Five: Soldiers of Freedom.**_**  
**_


	5. Soldiers of Freedom

**  
Road Rovers: Trouble in Tehran**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** With the outer defenses neutralized, the Rovers turn their attention to Ahmedinejad's military command base, and the radar installations which allow it to prevent the palace from coming under attack. With momentum on their side, the heroic canines engage the final pocket of enemy resistance, before pushing their way on to confront the dictator.**

**  
Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**  
Song for this chapter: 'Invincible'-Pat Benatar**

**  
Chapter Five: Soldiers of Freedom**

With the supply depot and all of the stockpiled weapons reduced to a bombed-out junkyard, the Rovers quickly made their way to the central command facility for Iran's military forces. Due to the radar sites, they were flying under cloak, and Hunter studied the terrain map on the tactical display, while Colleen waited for his signal to take the safeties off of the long-range AGM-88A HARM missiles. Hunter planned on doing a recon run around the radar sites, so that he could map out their positions. Once he'd flown to within forty miles of the radar units, he said, "Colleen, warm up the HARM's. It's time to poke out their electronic eyes." She replied, "Gotcha, Huntie…AGM-88's coming on line…now!" The main tactical display read, _**'AGM-88A HARM LONG-RANGE ANTI-RADAR MISSILES-READY.**_ The HARM (High-speed Anti Radiation Missile) was 13.8 feet long, weighed a total of 800lbs, and had an incredible range of 80 miles. The missile could travel at speeds up to Mach 2, and packed a 150lb warhead. Hunter zeroed in on the first of the enemy radar sites, and when the missile lock tone sounded in his ear, he called out, **"ROVER ONE…MAGNUM!!"** The missile roared off the launch rail, and sped straight at the target. The Iranian ground crew had only a brief glimpse, before they all ran away. The missile hit home, and blew the radar unit into a molten heap of scrap. The blast radius caught two more radar vehicles, leaving just three more. Hunter knew that staying cloaked would be useless now, so he deactivated the system, causing the Stealth Rover to shimmer into view, like a mirage. Not waiting for the Iranians to figure out what was going on, Hunter let loose with a pair of Brimstone missiles, removing radar sites four and five from the picture. The final site got a heavy dose of 30mm cannon fire, and once the radar units were confirmed silenced, the Rovers headed off towards the Iranian military command center, where Ahmedinejad's elite troops were stationed.

Over at the enemy base, the Iranian general, Sahib Kalawhiri, was screaming at the men who had fled from the other two destroyed bases. He shouted, **"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! THOSE BLASTED INFIDELS WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND, AND IF THEY GET PAST US, OUR MIGHTY LEADER AND THE GREAT SWORD OF VENGEANCE WILL BE IN DANGER!! GET TO YOUR POSITIONS, AND DESTROY THOSE AMERICAN PIGS, BEFORE I SHOOT YOU ALL MYSELF!!"** Terrified about having to deal with the Rovers again, the men ran to their defensive positions, and moments later, they heard the whisper-like sound of the Stealth Rover's engines, as the big fighter flew overhead. Hunter dropped a pair of Durandal anti-runway bombs onto the runway. The powerful rocket-boosted BLU-107 bombs were 8.2 feet long, and weighed in at 450lbs. The bombs punched clean through the concrete of the runway, and then detonated, blasted a pair of enormous craters in the runway, both 15 feet deep and 48 feet wide. Enemy soldiers tried to fire up at them with AK-47's, but the rounds were useless against the Stealth Rover's armor. Hunter hovered the fighter over them, and the goons ran away in panic, knowing that they were about to have their world brought down around them. The Rovers came out, and immediately began doing what they did best, making the bad guys wish they'd all stayed in bed.

'_This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible!_

This shattered dream you cannot justify  
W'ere gonna scream until we're satisified  
What are we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where we can run to anymore

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible!

Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where, no where we can run to anymore

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible!'

Hunter jumped up onto the back of a T-90 tank, as the goons inside got set to aim the 125mm cannon at Colleen. He knocked on the hatch, and when the tank commander popped the hatch open and looked around, he caught Hunter's fist right in the nose. Hunter tossed him aside, and then he dropped down into the tank. He looked at the three startled Iranians, and said, "Excuse me…I'm gonna have to revoke your driver's license. **NOBODY TRIES TO KILL THE ONE I LOVE, YOU DUMB PUNKS!!" **Hunter banged the driver's head off of the side of the turret interior, the gunner got Hunter's foot to the face, and the man in charge of loading the shells into the turret got whacked over the head by the buttstock of Hunter's XM-29 rifle. He drove up to where the other Rovers were, and said, "Hey guys, check out this baby!" Colleen whistled, and said, "Blimey…a T-90! Huntie, are you saying that…you took out that whole tank crew by yourself?" He replied, "Yeah, I did. They made the mistake of aiming the main cannon at you, and I'm not about to let them take away my soulmate, who I promised to stay with until the day I die." Colleen climbed up onto one of the treads, and Hunter reached down to help her climb in. She got herself settled into the gunner position, while Blitz took the loader position. Sam manned the driver's seat, and Hunter said, "Exile, I want you to take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle over to the secondary airfield, over on the east side of the base. Blow up or sabotage any planes, helicopters, or whatever else you find, and then make sure you render that runway useless." Exile replied, "Da, Comrade Hunter. What about you?" Hunter smiled, and replied, "We're gonna take this baby here over to the base's motor pool, and have a little fun with them. After you're done, come and meet us outside the command bunker. Once we capture the General in charge of this base, we'll interrogate him as to where Ahmedinejad's hiding with his bomber, and then we can go and pay him a visit." Exile flashed the thumbs-up, and then he said, "Let us be going, Kasha. We have planes to blow up, and runway to make kaputski." Kasha replied, "Da…Good Luck, Comrades. We see you soon." Hunter waved to them, and then he dropped the hatch, and settled himself into the commander's chair. He said, "Okay Sam…take us out. Blitz, get a shell loaded into the gun. Colleen, get ready to fire on my signal." Sam said, "Hunter, we've got visitors. Looks like a pair of Mi-24 Hind-D's." Hunter knew that the helicopters could really pose a problem. The Hind-D packed a 30mm twin-barreled autocannon on the underside of the nose, and it also carried wing-mounted S-24 240mm rocket pods, and 8 'Ingwe' guided anti-tank missiles, along with a pair of wingtip-mounted R-73 heat-seeking missiles. Hunter said, "Blitz, man the rear-mounted AA machine gun turret. I'll take the front. Sam, pop the smoke dispensers. Colleen, see what you can do about arming the ECM system on this tank." Colleen looked around, and said, "Ahh, here it is…one ECM field, coming up!" She flipped the switch, and said, "There. Now they've only got their guns and rockets." Hunter replied, "Yeah, but those rockets are just as deadly as a missile. Blitz, get ready." The Doberman replied, "Ja…let those girly-boys come!" The first Mi-24 came in from the rear, intent on peppering them with the cannon. However, Blitz fired a burst from his 12.7mm machine gun, and sawed off the right wing, along with damaging the right engine. The pilots bailed, and Blitz called out, "Scratch one!" Hunter replied, "Good shooting buddy…my turn!" Hunter ran a buzzsaw across the left side of the other chopper, and the bad guys popped their parachutes. With the airborne threat gone, Hunter and Blitz took their positions, and Sam drove the tank towards the motor pool. As soon as he saw the fuel tanks, Hunter said, "Blitz, load one. Colleen, fire when ready." Blitz called out, "Locked and loaded." Colleen said, "Time for some fireworks!" She pressed the firing controls, and the massive 125mm cannon caused the entire tank to shudder, as the huge shell roared downrange, and struck the fuel tanks like a meteor. A massive fireball erupted, and flaming fuel touched off explosions of numerous jeeps and tanks. Sam drove over a pair of jeeps, and she caught sight of a pair of T-55's coming out of one of the garages. She said, "Hunter, we've stirred up the hornets' nest." Hunter took a look through the rangefinder, and said, "Colleen, take that one on the left first, and then we'll see what his buddy does." She replied, "Right on, Huntie…one dead tank, comin' up!" Blitz enabled the Autoloader, and said, "Autoloader on, Hunter. Colleen should have an easier time of firing now. I've also engaged the turret stabilizer gyros." Hunter replied, "Great. Let's light 'em up!!" Colleen fired, and the enemy tank crew bailed, as their battlewagon was blasted into a million pieces. The other tank started to aim its turret, but Colleen fired first, blowing it in half. She sent a pair of shells into the tank bunkers, setting off massive explosions from the stored ammo and fuel. For the next few minutes, massive explosions rocked the base, as the Rovers used their captured tank to wreak absolute havoc.

Over on the other side of the base, Exile could hear the enormous explosions, and he could see the fireballs erupting all around the place. He said, "Mother Russia…Comrade Hunter…he is going to townski on the bad guys." Kasha replied, "Da…we have our own work, Exile. Let us be going, so that planes and copters do not make trouble for our friends." With a quick hug, Exile and Kasha set off at a light jog, with Shag and Muzzle bringing up the rear. They soon arrived at the helicopter staging area, and Kasha started things off in a rather creative fashion. She removed one of the 240mm rockets from storage, armed it, and then she ran for cover. The rocket detonated, blowing apart one of the three chopper hangars. Exile said, "Nice work, my little snowflower. Comrade Hunter will be proud of that." Kasha spotted some goons coming out, and she said, "Here come some more bad guys, Exile." He saw them, and said, "I think is time to roll out the big guns." Kasha knew what he meant, and replied, "Da…let's Muzzle them!!" The two Huskies released Muzzle's restraints, and with a savage growl, the Rottweiller launched himself right into the middle of the goons, and the reaction was one of sheer panic. For the next five minutes, all that could be heard was screaming, ripping, and loud, savage growls. Exile said, "Mother Russia…this is too much…" Kasha replied, "Da…is like watching Michael Moore movies." Finally, the sounds of mayhem ended, and the two Huskies saw Muzzle laying on his back, with a rather contented look on his face. He burped, and Exile patted him, while Kasha said, "Nicely done, Comrade. We have clear shot to hangars now." Muzzle was placed back in his cart, while Shag lobbed a frag grenade into the second hangar. Exile used his heat vision to touch off the ammo in the last one, and then they lit the chopper landing pads on fire, by dumping jet fuel on them and lighting the stuff up with incendiary grenades. They made their way to the runway, and began planting runway-demolishing explosive charges. When they were ready, Exile triggered the bombs, and blasted both runways, and the jets on them, into a miniature moonscape. With their job done, they headed off to link up with Hunter and his group.

Gen. Kalawhiri was shouting at the top of his lungs at his few remaining soldiers. He screamed, **"FOOLS!! CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! ALL I ASK OF YOU, IS TO STOP A GROUP OF MANGY INFIDEL MUTTS, AND YOU FAIL AT THAT…MISERABLY!! WHAT IS SO HARD ABOUT STOPPING A PACK OF STUPID DOGS?!"** One of his soldiers was about to reply, when the wall exploded, courtesy of Sam plowing their captured tank through it. She said, "Oops…looks like I missed the parking lot." Hunter popped the hatch, and said, "General Kalawhiri, I stand here on behalf of the United States Government. As such, I have full authority to place you and your soldiers under arrest for crimes against humanity. Give up now, or I'm gonna come down there and make you wish you'd never met me." The goon smirked, and replied, "How about I kill you first, infidel American mongrel! I'm rather fond of dog meat soup, especially stupid ones like you!" Colleen popped out, and replied, **"BAD IDEA, GENERAL…YOU'RE NOT GONNA MAKE SOUP OUTTA MY HUNTIE-WUNTIE!!" **Before the idiot could react, Colleen flattened him with a flying kick, to the yell of, **"HIYA…KRISTI YAMAGUCHI!!" **Gen. Kalawhiri flew backwards, and slammed up against the wall, with his lip split, and a sizeable boot print on his face. Hunter picked him up, and said, "Unless you wanna go round two with my wife, Where's Ahmedinejad, and the bomber?" The goon replied, "H-he's at his palace, surrounded by his elite soldiers. That's all I'm saying, so you and your little fleabag can go and…" Hunter punched the goon in the face, and said, "Don't you ever call my wife a fleabag, you piece of trash!" Blitz tied the General up, and slung him over his shoulder, while Kasha downloaded the data from the servers. Once that was done, Hunter set the generators on overload, and then they all ran back to the Stealth Rover. Hunter punched the afterburners, and the team flew off towards Ahmedinejad's palace, as the command center blew up behind them.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers make their way onto the grounds of Ahmedinejad's palace, and they begin dismantling his elite guards, before heading inside to pay the stupid warmonger a long overdue visit. Be here next time for Chapter Six: Palace Pandemonium.**


	6. Palace Pandemonium

**  
Road Rovers: Trouble in Tehran**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** Now that they've finally reached Ahmedinejad's palace compound, the Rovers must defeat the dictator's elite guards and neutralize the palace's security systems, before they can confront Ahmedinejad, and put an end to his plans.**

**  
Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by one of the greatest animation geniuses of the 1990's, Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Also, those of you who are fans of the relationship between Hunter and Colleen, this chapter is going to be a REAL treat.**

**  
Song for this chapter: 'Zips'-T.M. Revolution**

**Chapter Six: Palace Pandemonium**

With all of the defensive checkpoints neutralized, the Rovers now had a straight shot towards their final target: Ahmedinejad's palace, and the gigantic bomber that was being kept on the grounds. Hunter sent out one of the Stealth Rover's Eagleeye recon units, and it went into a silent hover, after cloaking itself. It beamed back crisp, clear recon photos, which Hunter and Colleen both began looking over, while Blitz assumed the pilot's position, and Sam took the co-pilot's chair. Colleen said, "Well, Huntie…it looks like those idiots don't know we're coming…too bad for them, eh?" Hunter replied, "That's for sure. You did a great job back there at the command center, Colleen. I don't think I could ask for a more loyal teammate…and I know that even if I searched across the entire world, I'd never find anyone that I could love, as much as I love you. Even if I'm not the strongest dog in the world, I'm certainly the luckiest, because I've got you and the others by my side, and I'll always be here for you, Colleen." The two of them decided to rest up for a bit, and so they headed out back, leaving Blitz to pilot the Stealth Rover until they reached the palace. They had taken their armor off, in order to get some rest until it was time to assault their final objective, which was still about a half-hour's flight from their current position. Both of them were wearing short-sleeved shirts and jeans, and once she had gotten herself comfortable, Colleen nestled her head against Hunter's chest, and she soon began tracing her fingers across his well-toned body. Looking up into her husband's brown eyes, she said, "You may not be the strongest dog alive, Huntie…but you're certainly the most handsome one. Let's see what else you are…you're sweet, funny, kind, loyal, smart, honorable…and you're my best friend, along with the one I love with all my heart. I'll never leave you, Huntie…because if I lost you, I swear that my heart would shatter." Looking deep into the swirling light blue oceans of Colleen's eyes, Hunter said, "I love you too, my English Rose…forever." Stars danced before their eyes, as their lips met in a deep, searing kiss, which lasted until they both needed to come up for air. Hunter said, "I'd love to continue this, Colleen…but we've got to get ready. We've got a tough fight ahead of us, but once this is all over, I'll be more than happy to spend some 'quality time' with you." Colleen smiled, and replied, "I'll hold you to that promise, Huntie-Wuntie." She kissed him, before slowly rising up onto her feet. Once they'd both stretched, they donned their armor, and joined the others up in the cockpit, ready to take Ahmedinejad's troops out.

Hunter walked into the cockpit, and said, "Blitz, I'll take it from here. You all did a great job back there at the command base, and I'm proud of all of you." The other Rovers gave Hunter a friendly hug, and he then slid into the pilot seat, while Colleen took over from Sam at the Co-Pilot position. After another ten minutes, Colleen said, "I'm reading a large compound over the next ridge, Huntie…ID confirmed from checking the recon photos. It's the palace." Hunter said, "Great. Before we land, here's how we'll handle this. I'll take Colleen, Blitz, and Sam with me, and we'll go around the east half of the palace. Exile, take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle with you. Deal with the sentries and any other threats on the west side of the complex, and then meet up with me and the others at the main entrance. Once we've all met up, we'll blast our way in, and get set to put this dirtbag in prison." Exile replied, "I hear you loud and clearski, Comrade Hunter." Sam piped in with, "I think they're getting desperate, Hunter…here comes what looks to be the Palace Defense Squadron, probably Iran's most elite pilots. I'm reading…six Su-30's." Hunter said, "Colleen, punch up the data on the Su-30, please." She replied, "Gotcha, Huntie…Su-30 data coming up, now!" Colleen cued up the Stealth Rover's tactical database, and the Su-30's specifications came up on screen in seconds.

'_**Target ID: Su-30 Flanker-C**_

_**Aircraft Type: Air Superiority Fighter**_

_**Crew: 2 (Pilot and Radar Officer)**_

_**Max. Speed: Mach 2.35 (1,504mph)**_

_**Engines: 2xSaturn AL-31FL low-bypass turbofans.**_

_**Thrust: 16,754lbs per engine**_

_**Armament: 1xGSh-301 30mm cannon with 150 rounds, 6 AA-10C 'Vympel' medium range radar-guided missiles, 2 AA-11 'Archer' heat-seeking missiles, 2 AA-12 medium range air-to-air missiles.'**_

Hunter said, "Buckle up, Rovers…things are gonna get bumpy!" Pushing the throttles forward, Hunter bore straight at the enemy jets, causing the formation to scatter. As they tried to regroup and figure out where the Rovers were, Hunter fed the first one a Sidewinder right up his left engine, and then he proceeded to shred the left wing of the second enemy fighter with the cannons. The remaining four enemy planes split up, and Hunter knew that they weren't going to play nice, so he pulled out all the stops. Dodging cannon fire from one Su-30 on their rear, Hunter pulled up hard, and the enemy jet flew right underneath them. Hunter proceeded to hammer him with a salvo of laser cannon fire, cutting the fighter's left tail fin off. With half of the enemy squadron gone, Hunter said, "For elite pilots, these guys sure are easy to take down, Colleen." She replied, "Well Huntie…they're dealing with an ace pilot…my quick-thinking and wonderful husband." He replied, "Thanks…that's nice." The next two fighters were blown apart by AIM-132 ASRAAM's, and the final one got speared by a Meteor, as he tried to run away. With the enemy jets down, Hunter landed the Stealth Rover outside Ahmedinejad's palace, and said, "Remember the plan, Rovers…take out the goons and security systems on your areas, and then we kick this little pig's door in." He got the thumbs-up from everyone, and then they all split up into their assigned teams, and moved in to begin delivering the knockout punch to Iran's resident scumbag.

Colleen spotted an APC parked nearby, with six soldiers around it. She said, "Huntie, look there. One troop carrier, six goons…and four of us." Hunter replied, "I like those odds, Colleen. Blitz and Sam, you two take the guards. Colleen and I will take the APC." Blitz replied, "Ja…it's time to bite the tooshies of these terrorist girly-boys!" Blitz wrapped his muscular arm around the first goon, and took him out with a sleeperhold. His second opponent got a powerful chomp in the rear, and he kicked the third one into a nearby pile of sandbags. Sam punched her first opponent in the gut, and then she backflipped to avoid the second one's Ak-47 fire, before walking up to him as he tried to reload. She said, "Bad idea, dirtbag. Now, it's my turn!" She bent his gun barrel, before yanking it out of his hands and snapping it in half. The idiot stared, completely shocked, which left him wide open to Sam's powerful right hook. The German Shepherd spotted the last one lining up on Blitz with an RPG, and she called out, **"BLITZ, GET DOWN!!"** Blitz dove for the sand, and the 40mm rocket roared over his head, blasting a rock into pebbles. Before the idiot could reload another missile into the weapon, Sam grabbed it, chopped it in half, and said, "You just REALLY made me mad, pal…**YOU DO NOT TRY AND KILL MY HUSBAND…NOT WITHOUT GETTING YOUR BUTT KICKED LIKE A SOCCER BALL!!"** Sam unloaded a powerful hook kick to the terrorist's jaw, which knocked him flying about ten feet backwards. He slammed into the ground, unconscious. Blitz said, "Thanks, Sam…you pulled my bacon out of the fire there." She replied, "Blitz, I love you, and I'm not gonna let you get blown apart by some cowardly terrorist." Let's go cover Hunter and Colleen while they finish off that APC." Blitz nodded, and then he and Sam moved off to cover their friends.

Hunter was busy sabotaging the ignition system of the APC, while Colleen punched a hole in the fuel tank. Once she was done, she called out, "Huntie, I'm gonna roll a grenade under this crate. Hop out." He climbed up and jumped, and Colleen caught him. She set him down, and then lobbed a frag grenade. The bomb detonated, and blew the APC clear into the sky on a column of fire. It landed in a half-melted heap, upside down and totally obliterated. Hunter said, "Nice one, sweetheart. That's one less battlewagon." She replied, "Yeah…but I think those three goons over there are comin' over to have a few words with us about it." Smiling, Hunter said, "Well, if they act stupid, we'll just take 'em out." The first goon charged at Hunter with a combat knife, intent on stabbing him in the chest, but the blade snapped against his armored chestplate. He said, "Maybe you don't know this…but it's not too smart to try and stab me…ESPECIALLY when my wife's right behind you." The idiot replied, "Oh I'm SO scared…what can that little girl scout do to me?" Hunter replied, "Ooohhh…bad move, buddy, too bad for you." The idiot felt Colleen tap him on the shoulder, and when he turned, she said, "This one's for tryin' to stab my husband…**HIYA, MEL BLANC!! TOM RUEGGER!! JIM DAVIS!!"** The goon flew backwards, and Hunter dropped the second one with a punch to the jaw. The last goon got a tandem attack from both Hunter AND Colleen…namely a rising uppercut from Hunter, and Colleen went airborne, and smashed him into the ground with an axekick. She grabbed the first idiot, and said, "Oh, by the way…**DON'T CALL ME A GIRL SCOUT!!"** She kneed the goon in the crotch, before punching him in the head. Seconds later, she rejoined Hunter and the others, and they set off to knock out the remaining security threats in their area.

'_Blindly afraid, I hug my knees  
This has to be wrong - I should be smiling here_

If I just let if flow by, even in this quiet town  
If I suppress my desire, I'll be cast aside as just a boy

Alone, thirsty for the feelings that shoot through me  
I don't want to spill them

On this tough night, you're starting this game in earnest  
But what game is it?

It's preeminent even now - my racing emotions aren't just for show  
As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over

I want to see this until the end, adapting to all of this with you  
The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want

If this "unstoppable" thing is allowed to keep going,  
no one can avoid blame for it

I can't suppress my urges and I can't endure my injuries  
If this is a lesson, I guess I'll learn

So cold I can almost taste it  
Raiding the most fragile of places

It's like I've drowned without even realizing it  
In a dream I can feel even in the innermost part of me

I can't reach anyone, my racing emotions are un-shrouded  
In loving someone, with speed and with freedom, all distance was closed in

The world holds us back, because you and I have a reason to be here  
There's still a very faint trace of light somewhere, and I'll go anywhere to hunt it down

Show me how this ends, my racing emotions aren't just for show  
As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over

I'll let this be the beginning, adapting to all of this with you  
The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want!'

Exile fried the tires of a jeep with his heat vision, and the vehicle flipped over, spilling the three goons out onto the sand. Before they could get to their feet, Kasha iced the first one, and then the second one tried to free the 12.7mm gun on the jeep's rear-mounted turret. Exile said, "Nobody tries to shoot my little snowflower…or I give you Siberian bear-wrestling lesson!" Exile grabbed the goon, and no matter how hard the Iranian struggled, he was no match for the powerful Husky. Exile said, "Now…it is time for naughty boys to go to bedski…you are grounded!!" Exile floored the scumbag with a right hook, and then he froze him. Kasha dropped the last one with an elbow drop, and Shag nailed another ten with a gas grenade. Finally, they unleashed Muzzle on a group of twenty more, and they wound up looking like a truck had run them down. With the guards down, Exile tore open the access panel to the alarm system, and Kasha used her heat vision to fry it. Lights went dead, cameras shut down, and all of the warning systems were out of commission. Minutes later, Exile and his group linked up with Hunter.

Once they were all together by the door, Hunter rigged a C-4 charge, and once he'd gotten the five-pound block of the powerful explosive ready, he and the others ran behind a sand dune for cover. Colleen had the detonator, and she said, "Little pig, little pig, let us in…or we'll huff, and we'll puff…and we'll kick your butt in!!" She called out, **"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!"**, before thumbing the button to detonate the bomb. With a massive roar, the doors exploded, and the Rovers rushed in. Hunter saw Ahmedinejad, and called out, **"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RUNNING, AHMEDINEJAD. YOU'RE COMING WITH US TO FACE CHARGES OF SPONSORING TERRORISM, CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY, AND CONSPIRING TO MURDER AMERICAN CITIZENS!!"** The dictator shouted, **"YOU WILL BURN IN HELL BEFORE I SURRENDER, AMERICAN PIG!! SOLDIERS, BURN THESE INFIDELS TO THE FIRES OF ALLAH!!"** The dictator's remaining elite guards rushed forward, and the Rovers squared off, setting themselves up for the final battle of this mission.

**  
Next Chapter: The Rovers confront Ahmedinejad's troops in an all-out brawl, before they finally arrest the terrorist leader, and render his giant bomber useless. Be here next time for Chapter Seven: End of the Line.**


	7. End of the Line

**  
Road Rovers: Trouble in Tehran**

**  
Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**  
Summary:**** Now that the Road Rovers have battled their way into Ahmedinejad's palace, the only thing standing between them and victory are the dictator's most elite bodyguards, Ahmedinejad himself, and the huge bomber. The time has come for Ahmedinejad's final curtain call, and the Rovers are more than up to the task of escorting him off the world stage.**

**  
Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers, and were created by Tom Ruegger. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: : 'Go!'-Flow**

**Chapter Seven: End of the Line**

Hunter stared downrange at Ahmedinejad, getting a good look at the terrorist leader. Ahmedinejad said, "So…you are the ones responsible for all the trouble I have been suffering. Your interference will not go unpunished, infidels…once my guards have destroyed you all, I'll toss your dead bodies out into the desert as buzzard food, and then I shall bomb your sinful land of America off of the planet, and a new, clean state of Allah's envisioning will rise up in it's place. None of you American dogs will survive!" Hunter replied, "That's what you think, dirtbag. When your last goon is down for the count, I'm PERSONALLY coming for you, Ahmedinejad. Nobody threatens my home country, or my friends, and gets away with it. There's no escaping this time, Ahmedinejad…you're going down!" The madman screamed, **"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME, MISERABLE HEATHEN CUR!! NOTHING CAN STOP MY PLANS NOW!! GUARDS, DESTROY THEM!!" **The Iranian leader ran into a secret escape tunnel in the wall, hidden behind his chair, while his most elite guards began pulling out their weapons. Hunter said, "Rovers, spread out and nail these goons, and do it quick!" Hunter rolled under a volley of Ak-47 fire, before kicking the offending terrorist in the gut, launching him right into the dining hall. Colleen called out, **"HIYA, FORD!! CHEVROLET!! PONTIAC!!"**, as she flattened six goons with a blindingly-fast series of jump kicks, bodyslams, and judo throws. She spotted another terrorist trying to bash Hunter over the head with a piece of debris from the ruins of the door, and she shouted, **"HUNTIE, GET DOWN!!"** Rolling under his attacker's swing, Hunter dodged a blow that would have easily knocked him into a coma, or even killed him. Colleen jumped in between her husband and the terrorist, and said, "Don't you ever try to harm my Huntie-Wuntie, you lousy blighter! You mess with him, you mess with me!" The goon replied, "If you and that…cur, are married…I feel sorry for him…and any children he might have. Not only is he as ugly as sin, but your heathen brat children are an offense to the heavens, and they deserve to rot in hell, along with his tramp of a mother." Colleen's body went rigid, and Sam said, "Oh boy…I think he's REALLY in for it now…Colleen's scary when she's angry." Blitz replied, "Ja…I'm glad she's on our side." Exile added, "So is Comrade Hunter…he is not dog to be taken lightly either, and he compliments Comrade Colleen perfectly. Nothing will ever force them apart."

Colleen grabbed the goon's shirt collar, and said, "Now you're gonna find out what happens when you insult my husband, my kids, and my family…or my friends, you bozo!" Colleen launched a furious assault, to the yell of, **"HIYA…APPLEBEE'S!! UNO'S!! OUTBACK STEAKHOUSE!!"** The goon received five broken ribs from a crescent kick, and Colleen followed up by ramming her knee into his elbow, before finishing with a reverse spinning judo toss, which sent the terrorist flying across the room. Hunter walked over and grabbed him, and said, "This is for insulting my mother, you piece of trash!" He decked the goon in the face, busting his jaw, and he then added a knee to the gut, and said, "That one's for my kids. Nobody insults my family, buddy…and I mean nobody!" Colleen walked up and hugged him, and said, "Nice job, Huntie…he's gonna feel that in the morning." Hunter replied, "Colleen, thanks for saving me…I don't think I'd be able to go on without you in my life…in fact, I know I couldn't." She replied, "I couldn't face the day without you either, Huntie…I love you more than I could ever say…and my love for you will never end…in fact, ever since the day we got married, I've loved you more and more every day." Hunter kissed her, and replied, "I love you too, Colleen…and I always will." They hugged once more, before turning their attention back to the battle against Ahmedinejad's goon squad.

'_We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers not caring for our appearance  
Fighting Dreamers believing in our way  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

Right here right now (Bang!)  
Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Go on a killing spree and get the fire!

Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

It's the middle of our spontaneous fighting path; where are you going with that person's map?  
A painted crow took the map and threw it away  
Well, open up the eye in your heart and take a good look at the present! (Yeah!)  
There isn't a thing to lose, so let's go!

We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers not caring for our appearance  
Fighting Dreamers believing in our way  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Go on a killing spree and get the fire!

Creeping in the shadows without a sound, we are never lead astray  
A big wind rose up and blew us away  
Blown wayward, open up your future with a sharp sword! (Yeah!)  
There isn't a place where your future isn't guaranteed, right!?

We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers not caring for our appearance  
Fighting Dreamers believing in our way  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here right now (Bang!)  
Let it out like a straight bullet!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Go on a killing spree and get the fire! (Repeat)

We are Fighting Dreamers with our friends by us  
Fighting dreamers dragging in everyone  
Fighting dreamers with high goals  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers aiming high  
Fighting Dreamers not caring for our appearance  
Fighting Dreamers believing in our way  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!  
Go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)  
(Don't forget your first impulse ever)  
(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here right now (Bang!)  
Let it out like a straight bullet!'  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Go on a killing spree and get the fire! (Repeat)

Blitz slammed his fist down on top of one Iranian soldier's skull, and the terrorist dropped like a puppet without strings. He then sank his fangs into another one's tender rear, and the idiot ran screaming, right into Samantha's outstretched arm. After she clotheslined the dumb fool, she said, "That'll teach you to mess with the Road Rovers, punk!" She then turned her attention to six more of Ahmedinejad's troops, who were trying to escape. She charged the first one from behind, using her incredible speed. At full tilt, Samantha could easily keep pace with Hunter, and she and Colleen would often spar one another to a draw in practice sessions, due to her amazing agility. She snapped her foot out, and kicked the terrorist in the back of the knee, shattering the bone. The idiot fell over, clutching his injured leg and screaming in pain. He reached under his flak vest for a pipe bomb, but as he was about to arm it, Blitz hurled the device through a window, where it exploded seconds later in a bright flash. Blitz growled out, "That wasn't very smart, little boy. I'm going to have to unleash my favorite punishment for you trying to kill my wife. **LET THE BITING BEGIN!!"** Blitz's fangs hit right on the mark, and the Iranian soldier screamed as if a beartrap had latched onto him. He said, "Now, are you going to apologize, or do you want to go round two?" The terrorist replied, "Burn in hell, American pig…and take your little cur of a wife with you!" Blitz punched the man in the head, and he went flying like a truck had hit him. Blitz said, "Don't call my wife a cur, you warmongering pig!" Samantha hugged Blitz, and said, "Thanks, Blitz…you're always there, watching out for me." He replied, "Sam, I love you, and you've saved me so many times, both from danger, and from my own insecurity…I'm not going to let some terrorist pig take away the woman I love." Sam and Blitz kissed lightly, before heading back over to help mop up the other goons.

Exile and Kasha both iced at least twenty Iranians, Shag bashed another five goons in the head with a nine-iron, and then Hunter unleashed Muzzle. The Rottweiller unleashed his raging fury on the last of the idiots, and the result was absolute carnage.

With Ahmedinejad's goons down for the count, Exile said, "Comrade Hunter...I find way to secret escape tunnel, behind terrorist's seat. I going to toss seat out of way, and then blow open tunnel entrance." Hunter replied, "Do it, Exile. We've gotta catch that scumbag, before he gets that bomber airborne." Exile and Kasha both lifted the terrorist leader's seat, and hurled the heavy oak chair across the room. Moments later, Kasha slammed her fist through the wall, opening the escape tunnel. She said, "Path is clearski, Comrades. Let us go and hunt down rest of bad guys." Colleen smiled, and then she said, "Nice job, Kasha. Huntie, we're ready to go." He nodded, and then he led the way into the tunnel. The lights were off, so Hunter said, "Rovers, let's shed some light on this situation. Helmet lights on." They all turned on their flashlights, and within five minutes, Colleen said, "I can hear that goon yelling from right above us, Huntie...he's frantic." Hunter replied, "Well...he's too late. I'm about to clean his clock. Rovers, cover me. I'm going after that dirtbag." Colleen replied, "I'm going with you, Huntie. I won't allow the one I love to take on an armed terrorist without me being there to back you up." Hunter smiled at her. She was so loyal, and she'd always been there for him, whether it was for support, someone to talk to, or a shoulder to lean on. In every way, she was his perfect soulmate, and he loved her with every fiber of his very being.

Hunter kicked open the door, and said, "Ahmedinejad, as I said before, you're under arrest. Surrender right now, before I come over there and MAKE you surrender." The terrorist leader replied, "Drop dead, infidel mutt. I am going to burn your pathetic nation under a veil of holy fire, and all of the sinful pigs that desecrate it's soil will perish in the wake of Allah's wrath...especially your tramp of a mother, and those botched lab experiments that you and the British fleabag call your children. First...I am going to burn that walking throw rug of yours!" Hunter growled savagely, and shouted, **"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER A TRAMP, YOU SAND-SUCKING PIECE OF TRASH!! MY MOTHER HAS MORE HONOR THAN ANYONE YOU'VE EVER KNOWN, AND MY WIFE IS NO FLEABAG...AND AS FOR OUR KIDS, THEY MAY BE MIXED BREEDS LIKE MYSELF, BUT THEY WERE BORN OUT OF LOVE, NOT JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TO HAVE A CHEAP FLING WITH COLLEEN. WE LOVE EACH OTHER, AND ANYBODY THAT THREATENS OR INSULTS MY FAMILY...YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!"** With blinding speed, Hunter charged Ahmedinejad, and cracked a rising left hook into his jaw, sending him flying. He jumped on top of him, and began pummeling him all over his body. His fists were a blur of motion, and as Ahmedinejad tried to defend himself, he realized that it was hopeless. Hunter was easily twice as fast, not to mention far stronger. He picked Ahmedinejad up by the collar of his shirt, and said, "One more thing...**THIS IS FOR THREATNING MY FAMILY!!"** He kicked the goon in the gut, and Ahmedinejad sank to his knees, clutching his stomach. Hunter's kick had shattered several of the man's ribs, and he also had a broken arm, along with a shattered jaw. Colleen was absolutely livid. Not only had Ahmedinejad insulted her, but he'd insulted her adoptive mother, and her children. The goon was trying to pull himself up to go another round with Hunter, so Colleen said, "Excuse me, Huntie...I've got a bone to pick with him. He's not gonna get away with calling your mother names like that, not to mention our kids." Hunter said, "Listen up, twerp...it's bad enough that you made me angry, but now you're gonna deal with my wife." Colleen waited for the idiot to get up, and then she slammed a powerful spinning kick into his solar plexus, to the yell of **"HIYA...HURRICANE!! SPITFIRE!! METEOR!!"** (Three of Great Britain's best fighter aircraft of World War Two…the Hawker Hurricane, SuperMarine Spitfire, and the jet-engined Gloster Meteor).

Colleen wasn't done yet, as she was still seething with anger over Ahmedinejad's insults against her family. She landed a powerful rising uppercut that smashed out five of Ahmedinejad's teeth, and then she grabbed his arm, bashed her knee into his elbow, and then she tossed him over her shoulder. He landed in a quivering, barely conscious heap, and Blitz finished him with a bite to the rear, and a punch in the head. He said, "That's for insulting my two best friends, you lousy girly-boy!"

The Rovers walked over to where Ahmedinejad had landed, after Colleen had finished pummeling him. Hunter hauled him up, and Blitz slapped handcuffs on him. Hunter, Colleen, Exile, and Samantha then boarded the giant bomber, and Hunter said, "Exile, disable the cockpit controls. Colleen and Sam, I'll need your help with the nuclear bomb." Exile headed for the cockpit, and his first order of business was to fry the radar/navigator station with his heat vision. He slammed his fist through the console for the bomb bay controls, before heading around the interior of the giant aircraft, planting bombs inside the ammunition drums for all of the gun turrets. Finally, he planted C-4 charges around the cockpit. With that task completed, he headed down below to join his friends.

Down in the bomb bay, Samantha had finished disarming the conventional bombs, and she joined Hunter and Colleen around the nuke. Hunter said, "Colleen, have you isolated the nuclear payload yet?" She replied, "Yes, Huntie...but the bomb's detonator could still set it off, and that would still be an absolute disaster." Hunter replied, "Yeah, I know...let's get this nuclear core unit out of here, and then demolish this flying death factory." Exile came down into the bay, and he said, "Cockpit is all kaputski, comrades." Hunter said, "Great work, Exile. We could use your help with the bomb." Exile nodded, and within minutes, he had totally gutted the weapon. After they had all exited the hangar, Exile triggered the detonator switch for the explosives that he'd planted inside the Iranian bomber, and the explosion was massive. It blew a hole in the ground that was easily forty feet deep, and thirty feet wide. Hunter said, "Nice going, team. Let's head on home...we're all done here." Colleen wrapped her arm around Hunter's shoulders, and said, "It's your birthday tonight, Huntie...and I've got a couple of special surprises for you when we get home." Hunter smiled, and said, "As wonderful as you are, my English Rose...I know I've got a really special night ahead of me." Colleen kissed him, and before long, the canine heroes had returned to the Stealth Rover. Hunter and Colleen were exhausted, and so they both headed into the rear of the plane, showered, and then they climbed into the bed for a nap. Colleen snuggled herself up against Hunter, and he gently embraced her. Blitz stowed the unconscious Ahmedinejad in one of the cargo hatches, and then he buckled himself in, while Exile and Kasha took the controls. Their mission accomplished, the Rovers headed back to America.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers make it back to the United States safely, with another successful mission chalked up. Ahmedinejad is turned over to the United Nations Security Council, and then the Rovers return to headquarters for debriefing. After being congratulated by The Master, the canine heroes head out to view the Independence Day fireworks show, and then Colleen takes Hunter out to dinner. After they get back, Hunter is treated to a wonderful party by his friends and family, and then he and Colleen share the best present of all…their undying love for one another. Be here next time for the conclusion: Chapter Eight: Happy Birthday, Hunter!**


	8. Happy Birthday, Hunter!

**  
Road Rovers: Trouble In Tehran**

**  
Story by:Phoenix710**

**Summary:The Rovers return home to the United States, and once they finish handing Ahmedinejad over to the United Nations, the canine heroes return to headquarters. The Master congratulates them on a job well done, and then Colleen takes Hunter out to dinner for his birthday. Afterwards, the Rovers all go to the local fireworks show. Later, Hunter receives his birthday gifts, before Colleen gives him the best present of all…a display of her unending love for him.**

**Disclaimer:I claim no rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Hunter's song at the 4th** **of July Karaoke Contest-'Proud To Be An American'-Lee Greenwood**

**  
Colleen's song at the Karaoke Contest- 'America The Beautiful'-Lee Greenwood**

**  
Hunter's song to Colleen-'Burning Love'-Elvis Presley**

**  
Colleen's song to Hunter-'Come'-Namie Amuro**

**  
Chapter Eight: Happy Birthday Hunter!**

The Stealth Rover arrived over the Headquarters building of the United Nations, located in New York City. Hunter called out over the radio, "United Nations control, this is Hunter, team leader of the Road Rovers. We have Mahmoud Ahmedinejad in custody, and we request permission to land, so that we may hand him over to you. How copy, over?" After a few seconds of silence, the response came in. "Road Rovers, we read you loud and clear. Great job on capturing that terrorist slimebag. You have permission to land…we've cleared a helipad for you." Colleen said, "Huntie, the pad's over there, on the east side." Within moments, the Stealth Rover landed, and Hunter popped the hatch. He and Colleen grabbed Ahmedinejad, and carried him out, while the other Rovers followed behind them. The U.N. guards walked up, and Hunter proceeded to shove Ahmedinejad into their custody. The terrorist woke up, and said, "You got lucky, you disgusting infidels, but know this…one day, this decadent country of yours will burn, and so will you!" Hunter walked up, and said, "I think I speak for every freedom-loving person in the world when I say this…**SHUT UP!!"** Hunter decked the evil dictator, knocking him out again. Colleen walked up and kissed him, and she said, "Nice job, Huntie…that maniac's gonna need some serious aspirin when he gets up." Hunter turned to the pair of United States Marines that came out to take Ahmedinejad into custody, and he said, "He's all yours, Major. Happy Fourth of July!" The officer exchanged a salute with Hunter, and replied, "Same to you, Hunter. You Road Rovers really are incredible, and I'd be proud to fight at your side any day." Hunter shook the man's hand, and then he turned back to face his teammates. He said, "Let's get home, Rovers. The Master's expecting us." They all boarded the Stealth Rover, and took off, headed back to their headquarters.

**Two hours later…**

With Ahmedinejad finally in U.N. custody, Hunter brought the Stealth Rover into a holding pattern over the hidden hangar entrance of Road Rover Headquarters, and called in. He said, _"Stealth Rover to HQ, mission accomplished. We'd like permission to land, over." _Professor Hubert's voice came over the speakers in seconds. He replied, _"Nice work, Rovers. You've got permission to land, and we'll be waiting."_ Colleen lowered the landing gear, and Hunter brought the fighter in for a nice, smooth touchdown. Once the systems were all secured, the Rovers headed out, and removed their helmets. Starlight pulled her son and daughter into a warm hug, and she said, "Thank goodness you're both safe…even though you both look out for each other out there, I can't help it…I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to either of you." Colleen replied, "Mom, Huntie's not going to let anything happen to me, or any of the others, and I won't let anything happen to him, either. I love him, and I'd die for him if I had to." Blitz added, "Ja…no girly-boy terrorist is going to kill my best friends." The other Rovers chorused their approval, and then Kayla walked up to her father, with a homemade card in her little hands. She said, "Happy Birthday, daddy." Hunter knelt down so that he could look into his youngest daughter's eyes, and when he opened the card, he smiled broadly. Inside the card was a crayon-drawn picture of all of them together, with the words _'To Daddy, Love Kayla' _written above the picture. Hunter smiled at his adorable two-year old daughter, before gently hugging her. Colleen looked the card over, and her eyes teared up, as she allowed the others to view it as well. Hunter said, "Let's go up and debrief, Rovers. After that, we'll catch the fireworks show." The other Rovers agreed, and then they all headed up.

When the team had assembled inside the Mission Control room, The Master turned to face them, cleared his throat, and said, "I've just viewed your mission recorder data, Rovers…and I'm very proud of all of you. Not only did you finally end one of the biggest threats to the security of the free world by taking down Mahmoud Ahmedinejad, but you've also destroyed that enormous bomber, and safely disabled a massive nuclear warhead. Your bravery and loyalty towards one another was marvelous, and you've all done an excellent job. You're good dogs, Rovers…good, good dogs!" Hunter turned to the team, and said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!"** The other Rovers answered with their customary, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!"**

After being dismissed, the Rovers got dressed in some more comfortable clothing, and then they headed over to the local park, where the fireworks display would be held. Once they got there, Hunter saw a sign that read, **"4****th**** of July Karaoke Contest to be held before the fireworks…all are welcome to enter."** Colleen looked over at her husband, and said, "Huntie, look…a Karaoke contest. I'm sure you and I would have a pretty easy time of winning." Hunter smiled at her, and replied, "Sounds good to me, sweetheart. Mom, Colleen and I are gonna go up there and enter that contest. Keep an eye on the kids for us, okay?" Starlight hugged her son and daughter, and replied, "Good luck, you two…I know you can do it!" Colleen gave Starlight a quick hug, and then she headed up to the stage with Hunter. Once they were entered, they waited until the other contestants had gone through, and then Hunter's turn finally arrived. He took the stage, and said, "Good evening, everyone. I'm very glad to have the opportunity to perform for you all tonight. I'm going to sing one of my favorite patriotic songs, 'Proud To Be An American', by Lee Greenwood." The music cued up, and Hunter began singing.

_'If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life,  
And I had to start again with just my children and my wife.  
I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today,  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away._

_And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,_

_God bless the U.S.A._

_From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee,  
across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea,_

_From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA,  
Well, there's pride in every American heart,  
and it's time to stand and say:_

_I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God bless the U.S.A.!'_

The crowd rose up and gave Hunter a standing ovation, and even over the applause, he could hear his mother as she called out, **"THAT'S MY SON UP THERE!!"** Colleen hugged him as she accepted the microphone from him, and she said, "Hello, everyone. I may not be a native of this great nation of yours, but I was lucky…no, in fact, I was DESTINED, to meet, fall in love with, and marry the wonderful patriotic American Cano-Sapien that you all just cheered for, my wonderful Huntie. I'm going to perform one of my favorites now…it's also by Lee Greenwood, called 'America The Beautiful.' I hope you enjoy it, as much as I've enjoyed being with the most wonderful male dog to ever grace American soil. I dedicate this song to my husband Huntie, my three children Alex, Cassie, and Kayla…and finally, to Starlight. She's adopted me as her daughter…and I couldn't be happier." The music started up, and she began singing.

_'O beautiful for spacious skies,  
For amber waves of grain,  
For purple mountain majesties  
Above the fruited plain!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
And crown thy good with brotherhood  
From sea to shining sea!_

_O beautiful for pilgrim feet  
Whose stern impassioned stress  
A thoroughfare of freedom beat  
Across the wilderness!  
America! America!  
God mend thine every flaw,  
Confirm thy soul in self-control,  
Thy liberty in law!_

_O beautiful for heroes proved  
In liberating strife.  
Who more than self their country loved  
And mercy more than life!  
America! America!  
May God thy gold refine  
Till all success be nobleness  
And every gain divine!_

_O beautiful for patriot dream  
That sees beyond the years  
Thine alabaster cities gleam  
Undimmed by human tears!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
And crown thy good with brotherhood  
From sea to shining sea!_

_O beautiful for halcyon skies,  
For amber waves of grain,  
For purple mountain majesties  
Above the enameled plain!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
Till souls wax fair as earth and air  
And music-hearted sea!_

_O beautiful for pilgrims feet,  
Whose stem impassioned stress  
A thoroughfare for freedom beat  
Across the wilderness!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
Till paths be wrought through  
wilds of thought  
By pilgrim foot and knee!_

_O beautiful for glory-tale  
Of liberating strife  
When once and twice,  
for man's avail  
Men lavished precious life!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
Till selfish gain no longer stain  
The banner of the free!_

_O beautiful for patriot dream  
That sees beyond the years  
Thine alabaster cities gleam  
Undimmed by human tears!  
America! America!  
God shed his grace on thee  
Till nobler men keep once again  
Thy whiter jubilee!'_

The crowd stood up to applaud her, and Colleen accepted a warm hug from Hunter, while Starlight called out, **"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER…AND I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD OF EITHER HER OR MY SON, THAN I AM NOW!! GOD BLESS YOU BOTH!!"** The announcer said, "Hunter, Colleen…please join me up here." The two of them walked up to the front of the stage, hand-in-hand. The judge then spoke over his microphone. "This year's winners, with a wonderful performance…are **HUNTER AND COLLEEN!! CONGRATULATIONS!!"** The crowd applauded them both as they took their bows, and they accepted their prize, a gift certificate to the Outback Steakhouse, where Colleen had been planning to take Hunter for his birthday dinner. She knew it was his favorite, and this made it even easier. Once they'd joined the rest of the group, the fireworks began launching into the air, bursting high overhead, in dazzling patterns of every color under the sun. Colleen felt Hunter's arm slide gently around her shoulders, and she turned to face him. The bursting fireworks glinted off of his golden fur, and caused his warm brown eyes to shimmer. Colleen said, "Huntie…I've never seen any male dog with eyes like yours…they're so warm, honest, and when I look into them, I can see nothing but love. You truly are a wonderful dog, Huntie…no matter what anyone else says about you. Just remember that you may be a mixed breed, but you've got the purest heart of anybody that I've ever met, and that I will always love you, and only you, forever." Hunter moved his arms down to her waist, and then he replied, "I love you too, Colleen. I've never met such a beautiful and caring dog like you…and I know that I never will. You truly are one-of-a-kind, and I want you to know that you won't ever have to worry about getting your heart broken, my English Rose. I'll be with you now, and forever more, until the end of my days on Earth." Colleen wrapped her arms around Hunter's shoulders, as their lips met in a long, deep kiss. While everyone else watched the fireworks display, Hunter and Colleen were seeing fireworks of a different kind…the kind generated by their pure and endless love.

After the fireworks display ended, the Rovers headed back home to clean up. Hunter and Colleen headed for the Outback Steakhouse, and the two of them ordered a salad to start off, along with Root Beer to drink. Hunter said, "Thank you, Colleen…I don't think I've ever had this much fun on my birthday, before I met you. You make every day worth living, my English Rose, and I never want to spend a day without you." She took his hands in hers, and replied, "Huntie, I'll never leave you, I promise. I love you with all my heart, and nothing can ever change that." He kissed her gently, before pulling away. Their waiter arrived, and asked, "What can I get for you tonight, my friends?" Colleen replied, "I'll have the house steak, done medium rare, and some fries on the side." After jotting down Colleen's order, the man turned to Hunter, and said, "What would you like, sir?" Hunter replied, "I'll have the same thing as my wife, please." The man nodded, and then he headed off to put the orders in. Hunter said, "Colleen, I want to thank you for sticking up for me back there, when that goon started insulting me." She replied, "Huntie, I'll always stick up for you. You've done it for me more times than I've got fingers and toes, and I wasn't gonna let him get away with insulting our kids, not to mention mom. He's lucky I didn't twist him into a human pretzel." Hunter smiled, and then he kissed her again, until their food arrived. After they finished eating dinner, Colleen paid for the meal with the gift certificate, and then she and Hunter walked back out to the Street Rover, and headed for home.

**  
Back at Road Rover Headquarters…**

Starlight and the others were putting the finishing touches on the rec room for Hunter's party, when Exile called out, "Comrades Hunter and Colleen are back! Get ready!" Blitz finished helping Samantha bring the last of the presents downstairs, while Kasha brought in the cake. Hunter and Colleen walked in, and then Colleen turned to him, and said, "Happy Birthday, Huntie." He blushed, as the rest of the team began singing 'Happy Birthday' to him. He blew out the candles on his cake, and then Starlight hugged him, before handing him the first of his gifts. He opened the package, and he was absolutely thrilled with his new watch. He said, "Thank you, mom. You've got to be the best mother on Earth…not only for raising me to be the dog that was lucky enough to eventually lead this wonderful team of canine heroes, but you've also accepted my beloved Colleen, and our kids into the family. Mom, you really are the best, and I love you." She hugged him, and then she replied, "I love you too, son." Alex and Cassie walked up, and Cassie said, "Happy birthday, dad…Alex and I both bought this one for you." Hunter smiled at his twins as he accepted the package. He tore away the wrapping paper, and he hugged his two oldest children, after trying on his new robe. It was white with blue trim on the edges, and Hunter absolutely loved it. He said, "Thank you so much…both of you." The twins both hugged their father again, and then Karina stepped forward. She handed her gift to Hunter, and he hugged his goddaughter gently, after unwrapping the copy of Journeyman Project Turbo. Blitz and Sam stepped forward, and Hunter hugged them as well, once he finished unwrapping the laptop they'd bought for him. Exile came up next, and Hunter was thrilled to receive the complete set of Mr. Ed, one of his favorite classic comedy series. Kasha handed him the music collection, and he unwrapped little Alek's gift next, the NASCAR DVD's. He hugged Shag after unwrapping the new cookbook, and when The Master presented him with a new spring jacket, he hugged Professor Shepherd gratefully. He did the same with Professor Hubert, once he'd finished unwrapping the XBox 360 game console, along with the game Halo 3. Finally, Colleen came up, and Hunter said, "Why'd you wait until last, sweetheart?" She replied, "Well Huntie…this gift is extra special, so I wanted to save the best for last." He hugged her, and then he pulled off the small bow. When he opened the box, his eyes lit up with the fire of pure love, and he pulled Colleen into a long, deep kiss. Starlight chuckled, and then she asked, "Would you like us to leave you two alone for a bit?" Hunter blushed deeply under his golden fur, as did Colleen. They pulled apart, and then they all sat down for some cake and ice cream.

Once the party was over, Starlight and Blitz helped to carry the gifts into Hunter and Colleen's bedroom. After the last of the presents had been put away, Blitz said, "Goodnight, Hunter. See you tomorrow. Pleasant dreams, Colleen." Hunter shook Blitz's hand, and Colleen lightly hugged him, and then they both replied, "Goodnight, Blitz!" Starlight said, "Have a good sleep, and I'll see you two in the morning." Hunter and Colleen both hugged Starlight, and then the female Retriever headed for her bedroom, locking the door behind her on the way out.

Hunter said, "Colleen, this has to be the best night of my life. I had a great night out, and you all gave me the most incredible birthday party ever…but the best thing about tonight isn't the presents, the cake, or the dinner…it's our love, Colleen. A love that I know in my heart…that it will last forever." Colleen smiled, and replied, "Excuse me, Huntie..I just need to go in and change. I'll be right out." Hunter let go of her, rather reluctantly, and she said, "I'll only be a couple minutes, Huntie-Wuntie…I promise." She winked at him, before heading into the bathroom. While he waited, Hunter decided to put on his nightrobe. He'd just finished putting it on, when Colleen came out of the bathroom, wearing her nightrobe. Hunter turned around, and even though he'd looked into her eyes more times than he could count, her beauty still made his heart skip a beat. Her eyes shimmered in the moonlight, such a lovely shade of blue. She said, "Huntie…it's so beautiful out there tonight…I feel as if this night was made for the two of us." Hunter gently pulled her body close to his, and replied, "Yes, my English Rose…tonight truly is a wonderful night. A perfect night to share with the one who I love more than anything else. I'd like to send you my love now, Colleen. This song is called 'Burning Love', by Elvis Presley…and I think it sums up exactly how I feel when we're together." Hunter kissed Colleen once more, and then he began singing, as he held her in his lap.

'_Lord almighty,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
It's burning through to my soul_

Girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go

Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love

Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine

Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love

It's coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body  
Please won't you help me  
I feel like I'm slipping away  
It's hard to breath  
And my chest is a-heaving

Lord almighty,  
I'm burning a hole where I lay  
Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love!'

Colleen sat up and kissed Hunter deeply, and when they pulled apart for air, she said, "Huntie, that was so beautiful. I've got one for you as well, called 'Come', by Namie Amuro." Colleen snuggled back against Hunter, and then she began singing.

'_If you are filled with sadness_

_you can lean on me_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_just like the way it is_

_Come my way_

_alone in this darkness_

_Come close to me _

_now I'll shine some light_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_I'll stay beside you_

_So come my way_

_I realized that you are the only precious person in this world _

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_just like the way it is_

_Come my way_

_close your eyes_

_Come close to me_

_and sleep_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_I'll stay beside you_

_So come my way_

_Come my way_

_alone in this darkness_

_Come close to me _

_now I'll shine some light_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_I'll stay beside you_

_So come my way_

_Calling out _

_Can you hear me? yea_

_So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_just like the way it is_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

_Come my way _

_Come close to me.'_

When she was finished, Colleen felt Hunter's arms gently wrap themselves under hers. She slid her arms around his shoulders, as his moved down to her waist. Within moments, they both let the rest of the outside world fade away. Colleen slowly sank down onto the mattress, and Hunter followed suit, kissing her all the while, as they lost themselves in the fiery heat of their love for each other.

After their rather passionate activities were finished, Hunter and Colleen headed for the shower. They got themselves cleaned up, and then they changed the bedsheets, before climbing in. Hunter turned on the air conditioner, and Colleen snuggled up against him, one arm around his shoulders, and the other one in the middle of his back. He gently carressed her long, soft hair with one hand, while tracing her spine with the other. Hunter said, "Goodnight, Colleen. I love you." She replied, "I love you too, Huntie…pleasant dreams." They kissed one another once more, before finally falling asleep, secure in the knowledge that their love would last for the rest of their lives.

**  
The End.**


End file.
